Justice Avengers
by Asura94
Summary: In this story, the world of Marvel and DC are in the same world. After facing an a powerful enemy the immortal Estevan was sent to a different earth. An earth full of superheroes, will the heroes of this earth be able to handle the most powerful immortal and his ways? Find our on Justice Avengers!
1. Prologue

**Note: I don't own anything in this story, I own myself and other OC's and it's a self insert story.**

**Prologue.**

_**Earth. A beautiful planet full of life, has seen the horrors of war. It has gone through the first two world wars, and has been recovering from them since, then humanity has done everything they can to prevent a third world war. Since then the planet was calm but then all that chanced when a horrible tragedy had occurred at a house of nine, a young boy who had witnessed his family's demise was soon filled with uncontrollable rage.**_

_**They young child had made his first kill by killing his family's murderers. But then an even bigger event had happened. From the sky nuclear war heads had struck the earth, humanity's worst fear had turned into a reality. A third world war had arrived. Amid the chaos and death the young boy had somehow survived the explosion, since then he had joined the resistance fighter against a new but familiar enemy. The Neo Nazis had taken over the world government and soon corruption had taken hold. Through out the years of war the young boy had grew and grew into a fearsome warrior, he alone had lead a group of rebels against the corrupted world leaders and Nazis. After a hard struggle the rebels were victorious, they had defeated the enemy and had won the third world war.**_

_**But they're moment of celebration was soon cut off, when a horrible earthquake shaken the earth, the ground split opened and a horrible ungodly sound was heard from the earth. Then a new enemy had risen. The world was a war with an unspeakable evil, the demons of Hell had come. The dregs of Hell had struck with such ferocity, this was the moment they waited for, when humanity was at it's weakest. No matter how hard the humans had fought back, their weapons could not kill the beast of darkness. all but one. The young warrior somehow was able to fight and kill the demons, with such inhuman strength and power he then realized he was no longer a normal human but an immortal.**_

_**After the demons had arrived the world soon began to turn into a barren waste land of fire, blood, darkness and chaos. years had gone by and the demons wars had not ended but only got worse, humanity was on the brink of extinction, they're only salvation was to leave the dead planet they once called home. Soon humanity had left into the stars out of the demons grasp all but one. Now here is where our story begins.**_

Earth a once beautiful planet had now turned into a living hell, the sky was darkened with lightning flashing and thunder booming, the sounds and howls of demons filled the skies with their cravings for human flesh and blood. A massive army of demons filled the ground to the point where you can't see it. In front of the army was a single figure hunched over, his entire body was built like a mountain. His muscle harden with years of fighting, on his body there are runic markings running all over his very being, he wore black tattered hakama pants with a red flame pattern on them. His upper body was covered with a black karate gi with the sleeves torn off. his legs were covered in golden greaves, the hakama was torn revealing his armored covered legs and bare feet. His hare as black as night was spiked upwards and seemed be flowing up and down from the wind, his eyes was a glowing blood red filled with intensified anger, rage and wrath. He was in his early twenties but given the fact he's immortal, he was over a million years old, he has lived for a millennia facing the demos.

He glared angrily at the army breathing heavily as his breath was seen. What felt like an eternity a lone demon howled into the air, it's brethren soon followed and charged at the warrior. The warrior simply glared at the, he looked at his hands as his fingers tensed he raised his head quickly and stomped his left foot back into a horse stance. As the demons drew closer, a blazing red field surrounded the warrior. Then before they knew it he charged at them with unbelievable speed and rammed them head on. Demons were sent flying into the air, as the warrior plowed through them like a raging bull. He stopped and used both his arms to grab two demons in a head-lock and slammed them into a boulder. One demon tried to attack from behind, but was soon strucked by a backwards heel kick crushing it's skull.

The warrior blocked a sword from a demon and shoved it with such force, it was sent flying to it's brethren sending them flying. The warrior punching the air with a rapid pace his fist became a blew, but then his fist started glowing then fired red energy attacks in the shape of his fist. Firing his energy fist like a maching gun the demons were mowed down by this attack, the warrior then jumped so high in the air he twirled around bringing his left fist back, as he descended back down he slammed his fist hard into the ground creating quacks and massive cracks which swallowed the demons. Hearing shrilled cries the warrior looked up and saw wing demons flying towards him. The warrior's body was surrounded by the same field the ground beneath his feet, cracked as small craters were formed. With a burst a of strength the warrior zoomed all the way to the sky. Firing energy fists at the flying demons, as he drew closer he grabbed one and tore it's wing off and did an axe kick at another. Demon upon demon were dropping at an alarming rate, none of these beast couldn't stop him, they may have injured him yes, but to the point of killing him. Then a loud roar was heard, the warrior didn't have time to look when he was struck by a large clawed hand, sending him flying downwards.

He crashed into the ground making a massive crater he looked at his adversary which was a hulking demon that stood 20 stories tall. It's body was covered in bony armor on it's wrists had two huge blade like claws. It's body was hunched over but it still look terrifying. The demon let out a loud roar which sounded like a volcano exploding. The beast charged at the warrior bringing it's large claw down for the kill, but the warrior dodged it and ran on it's arm, reaching it's head the warrior brought his right arm back and delivered a powerful right-hook which broke the beast's neck. As the behemoth crashed down the warrior continued to fight.

He then saw he was surrounded by the demon horde gathering enough energy, a light was seen on his body as he brought his arms close, he spread them wide out releasing a massive explosion from him. Taking out as many demons there are. The warrior panted from using that much energy he looked around seeing the corpses of the slain demons now turning into ashes. He then looked up at the sky and saw the one thing who had brought out this nightmare. He growled furiously his body tensed had he was covered with the energy field again, then he took off flying in the air heading straight for the earth's atmosphere. Winged demons got in his way but he went right through them, nothing was going to keep him from his target. Nothing!

The moment he reached the atmosphere he slowed to a halt took a deep breath and gave a loud shout. " **ZZZZOOOOODDDDDD! ZODD!**" The being he called out to was not a human, even thought it looked like one it was a demon. He looked like a man in his twenties, his skin was a grey almost pale color, his body was lean and built but not like the warrior. His arms and legs were covered in a black matter like armor, his chest was the only thing exposed. His tail was black with a blade like tip, on his head was like a boney crown over his forehead, his black hair was combed back with yellow tips. And his eyes was a color of black and yellow. This demon was Zodd the son of Lucifer and the one who had started the demon wars a millennium ago.

He turned to face the young warrior with a cruel and twisted smirk. " As if it isn't my old enemy Estevan Martinez. Hehehe. How have you been?" He sarcastically said.

The warrior Estevan glared at the demon, the one who ruined his life, taken many of his friends through out the years and desired only revenge. " You really think you can just walk away you son of bitch!" He roared with anger. " I'm not letting you get away, not without paying for what you done!" His glared intensified as Zodd laughed at him. " Ah, your still upset about your poor dead friends? I'm deeply touched by your loyalty and devotion to them, it's enough to bring this demon to tears." He mocked wiping a fake tear. Estevan sneered at the black hearted devil. " SHUT UP!" He yelled gathering energy into his left hand forming into a large sphere. Zodd's smile left leaving only a frown at the immortal. " There's no way I'm letting you live!" Estevan yelled. " You've taken so many lives! Ruined so much, to the point of extinction!" The sphere in his hand grew ever so slightly. Zodd saw this and formed his own energy sphere on his right index finger. Raising it to his face. " You've lived long enough, to long for my taste!" Estevan growled with a small smirk forming. " This is for all the people you've killed through out the millennium! HERE HAVE IT!" With a burst of strength Estevan launched his attack at the demon child. Zodd then smiled and let out a evil laugh throwing his energy attack which grew even larger dwarfing the one Estevan threw. " NO WAY!" He yelled out as the ball of light grew at a rapid pace, heading for him. Then Estevan was engulfed in a ball of light as the energy sphere collided with the dead planet.

Estevan felt the pain from the demonic energy in the orb he was in. As he floated there, he saw his life flashed before his eyes. His birth, his childhood, his family and friends all of whom he vowed to avenge, was out of his grasp. ' _I'm sorry. I tried, I tried to hard but I wasn't strong enough. Mom, dad, everyone. I'll be with you soon.' _And with a small smile forming as his eyes closed Estevan was soon gone.

The entire earth then erupted in a fiery explosion, Zodd howled with insane laughter. " HAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAA! YES THAT'S RIGHT DIE YOU IMMORTAL DOG!" He yelled out with absolute glee as his long time enemy was dead. " YOU HUMANS ARE NOTHING MORE BUT SIMPLE PLAY THINGS, YES IT IS I WHO DICIDES WHO LIVE AND WHO DIE! I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR LITTLE REUNION ESTEVAN. IN THE BOWELS OF HELL! **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**." Zodd laughed as earth then exploded sending waves through out the solar system taking out anything within range. Zodd and his remaining forces left as the fire spread hoping to find new souls to torment.

**JUSTICE AVENGER!**

**Finally I got my first Marvel/DC crossover up, this story is what I believe will be the third greatest story I've made. This is a summer only story, cause by the end of August is when I put this story on hold and continue with the other unfinished stories until next summer. There will be more action and carnage in this story, so keep a look out for more chapter! later y'all!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own anything in this story, I own myself and other OC's and it's a self insert story. **

**Chapter 1.**

Amidst the void of space, a familiar planet can be seen. It was earth but not the earth we know. This earth is a parallel earth, many people believed that there are possibilities of other earths existing. What makes this earth different is what lives on it. On this earth there are heroes, super heroes who live on this earth.

This parallel earth has been through many trails and has always been protected by it's mightiest heroes. But there are not only heroes living on this world, there also super villains. A group of people who use their power for greed and their own personal gain, which is why the heroes do battle with them. However the heroes of this earth follows a strict code of morality. They do not kill their enemies, save a few who do. Floating around earth's atmosphere a large metallic structure was seen. It looked like a satellite but it was not, it was in fact a massive space station. Within this mighty base housed some of the greatest heroes of earth, for they had brought justice to the world, and avenged those who were wronged. Thus calling themselves the Justice Avengers, champions of all that is good and just. And the station they are in is known as The Watchtower.

It was created so that they can keep an eye of the dangers on earth and from space. Inside the Watchtower are the greatest heroes of all. A total of 28 people were present around a large round table, sitting at the head was a man who acts as the leader of the Avengers. His name is Clark Kent, but Kent was by no means a human. No he is the last surviving member of his people known as Kryptonians from the planet Krypton, as such his birth name is Kal-El son of Jor-El and Lara-El. He was sent by his parents when his world was dying and was soon found by his human family, Jonathan and Martha Kent. It was because of this family Clark knew the difference between right and wrong, and found out his lineage, he decided to use his new found powers for good. And thus the people of earth had called him Superman! Superman wears a dark blue uniform that has shoulder pads and no belt. His "S" shield is larger and he has red accents around his lower torso. His boots are red knee-high and he wears his hair slicked back.

Next to him was another man who's appearance looks like that of a bat, he is a normal man unlike some of his allies who are super powered and some who aren't. The man's name if Bruce Wayne son of Thomas and Martha Wayne. Bruce's family were extremely wealthy and used their finances to help the people of Gotham city. When Bruce was a young child he had witnessed his parents gunned down right before his eyes, and swore to avenge his parents and take down all criminals from harming anymore innocent live. And thus he had became the dark knight the people had come to know as Batman! Batman wears a dark metallic suit with a bat symbol spread across his chest. He has metal gauntlets on his wrists with fins on the outer sides. He has knee-high greaves and a cape with a unique spiked pattern at the bottom. He wears a black cowl designed with bat ears at all times and a yellow utility belt with the bat symbol on the buckle.

Sitting next to Batman was a beautiful young woman with long black hair and blue eyes, this young lady was from a long and almost forgotten race of warrior woman, the Amazonian women. This lady is Princess Diana of Themyscira daughter of Hippolyta queen of the Amazons. Diana's people had suffered the cruelty of men from ancient times and had been at war with them before she was born, it was then their greek goddess Hera queen of the gods and wife of Zeus king of the gods, had created the island of Themycira, an island hidden and cut off from the world of men. She then decided to see if the world of men had remained the same, and took it upon herself to aid her fellow allies, and became Wonder Woman! Wonder Woman wears a strapless red bustier held up by a brace of gold resembling an eagle with a star. She has a gold belt with a star on it and blue briefs with white stars on the side. She has blue tights and red boots with white stripes on the front that turn into wings at the top. She also wears her silver bracelets of submission on her wrists, her golden tiara with a red star on her forehead, her golden lasso which hangs from her belt when not used, and her sword and shield which stay on her back when not in use.

Next to her is a young man in a red suit with lightning bolts on it, this young man is Bartholomew "Barry" Allen. Barry was a young scientist working in his laboratory when an electrical accident caused an explosion, Barry was able to move faster and think faster than anyone, and thus became the speedster known as The Flash! Flash wears a full-body red costume with yellow accents. He has small yellow lightning bolts around his wrist and a lightning bolt logo on his chest. He also has two lightning bolts facing outward from his mask.

Right next to him is an African-American with black hair and brown eyes. His name is John Stewart a former marine soldier who became a hero called The Green Lantern. He is the second lantern on her besides his predecessor Hal Jordan the first human Green Lantern. The Green Lantern corpse were the galaxy's form of policemen, they were charged to protect planets under their care. John Stewart wears a variant of the Green Lantern uniform, with a bodysuit of green and black, the green areas predominately around his upper shoulders and lower legs, while the black segments make up his lower torso and thighs as well as his upper arms. He wears green armguards and displays the insignia of the Green Lantern Corps on his chest, with his ring on his right hand.

Next to him is a very interesting woman with wings on her back, but she was not a human like some of her allies. She is a Thanagarian from the planet Thanagar, her name is Shiera Hall. Before she came to earth she was a warrior on her home world battle against their long time enemies the Gordanians. Upon her arrival on earth because of her appearance looks like that of a bird she took the name Hawkgirl! Hawkgirl's most distinguishing features are her giant wings and spiked mace. She dons an elaborate helmet and has green shading around her eyes. She sports a gold, green, and red breastplate leaving her upper-torso exposed. Her arms have gold armor with extra padding on her forearms. She has green tights with gold and red plating that connect to her red and black shoes.

Next to her was a green skinned being who was an alien like some of Superman and Hawkgirl, this alien is J'onn J'onzz from the planet mars. Like Superman J'onn was the last of his kind, when his people were invaded by parasitic invaders who would take their shape-shifting and mind reading abilities. It was J'onn and a handful of Martian soldiers to defeat the invaders, but J'onn was the last one surviving. When people from earth came to Mars and unleashed the invaders, it was J'onn who gathered and assembled his earth allies and destroyed the invaders who killed his kind. And became Martian Manhunter. He wears a purple cape with red lining the collar, with red straps rising from the loincloth over his blue pants and boots, the straps connecting to the red martian emblem on his chest.

Beside him is a young man around the same age as the Flash, in a black and blue suit that looks like an insect, his name is Jaime Reyes also know as the Blue Beetle. Jaime found his suit the Scarab, had landed near his home when he slept, it bonded with him and soon found out that the Scarab was passed down from generation to generation and thus became the new Blue Beetle.

Next to him is a young lady wearing a white suit with the top part gone exposing the top of her cleavage, with a long red cape, blue gloves and boots. This young girl is Karen Starr also known as Power Girl! But she is also a kryptonian, and cousin to Kal-El and Kara-Zor L. All three of them are the last surviving members of their home planet. Her kryptonian name is Karen Nor-L.

Beside her is a man of magical powers, but not just a man but a also a young boy named Billy Batson. Young Bully was chosen by an ancient wizard to replace a man named Black Adam, a champion turned evil when he let his powers corrupt him. Billy Batson had took it upon himself and became the hero Shazam! Shazam has a red costume with gold and white accents. Electricity flows through his suit and the white lightning bolt logo on his chest. He wears a gold belt, gauntlets, and boots along with a white hooded cape.

Beside him is a red being who is not a man but a machine, This machine is known as the Red Tornado! Red Tornado is an android super-hero with wind-manipulation powers in addition to incredible strength and speed. His cybernetic body was created by the super-villain T.O Morrow to help the mad doctor with his personal gain, but even though he is a machine RT had turned on his creator and became a hero and joined his organic allies.

Next to the machine is a man who's appearance is like that of an archer, his name is Oliver Queen. Oliver was a billionaire years ago until a man named Count Vertigo had attack his ship and left him for dead on an island, Oliver soon began to train himself in hopes of getting back Vertigo. His tool of choice was the bow and arrow, by the time he returned home he took up archery and became a modern Robin Hood named Green Arrow! Green Arrow wears a dark green shirt with a hood underneath a long light green vest, dark green pants and green boots. He carries a quiver along his back that is filled with arrows and has a dark green strap that goes along his chest. He also has long green gloves, a black mask, and green padding on his arm. On the other arm he has a green gauntlet with gold accents and wears knee guards and green boots. His bow is a hybrid Recurve/Longbow which looks to be made from fiberglass and has laminated carbon fiber reinforcements on the limbs. It also has a detachable scimitar-style dagger mounted on it.

Next to him is a lovely lady named Dinah Lance also known as the Black Canary, daughter of the original Canary. Black Canary is a superhero vigilante who fights crime using martial arts and a sonic scream attack. She is one of the greatest fighters in the world and also a strong tactical mind. Her costume is an attractive black outfit with fishnet stockings and blonde hair. Both her and Oliver are currently in a relationship with each other.

Next to the love couple, is a woman in blue and gold armor with a head piece covering hear head, save her face with two long golden horns pointed upwards. This woman was Big Barda! Big Barda was a warrior the New Gods, she was raised on a hellish planet called Apokolips as a servant of the planet's war lord Darkseid. She fell in love with a man named Mister Miracle, the both of them were a happy couple an were about to be married, however such things as love and happiness was not forbidden on Apokolips. Before they could escape Darkseid attacked them and killed Mister Miracle, enraged Big Barda vowed to get back at her cruel master, but knew she was no mach for him and fled to earth, where she met her allies and joined them.

On the other side are the other members of the Avengers. There was one man with red and gold armor with his helmet on the table next to him. This man was Anthony " Tony" Stark, a brilliant genius a well as inventor, he was also known as Iron Man! He was once a millionaire playboy enjoying his extravagant lifestyle, selling and creating powerful high-tech weapons and inventions in the early years of his life until when the Ten Rings faction attacked and captured him, severly injuring his heart. After being saved by Ho Yinsen, he built the first Iron Man armor to escape capture, but not without his friend's sacrifice. As he returned to America, the Iron Man armor changed him forever.

Beside him was a man in red, white and blue suit his name is Steve Rogers also known as Captain America! Captain America is a soldier of honor and noble combat dedicated to fighting for peace, justice, freedom and democracy. He fought HYDRA and the Red Skull very bravely in WWII until he fell on ice and frozen for decades. Before he became a soldier he was fairly short for his age, and had a slight, along with skinny appearance. But that all chanced when he was picked for the " Super Soldier" program he became much more taller and well-muscled, and faster. His weapon of choice was his shield which held the colors of America, that stood for freedom and protection. His upper body had armor from his chest to his shoulders. Armored gauntlets on his forearms, his shins were covered in red armor, and his knees had grey knee pads. On his waist was a belt that held various objects such as ammunition magazines and small bombs, on his right leg was a pistol strapped on. His helmet had a narrow end in the front almost making it look like a beak, his eyes were covered with goggles and his chin was guarded from his helmet.

Next to him was a lovely red haired woman of Russian origin, Natasha Romanoff better known as the Black Widow! Widow was a member of a government organization called S.H.I.E.L.D she had teamed up with the other heroes to help fight off the alien invaders, both her and Cap are good friends some might even say lovers. She wears a black jumpsuit, along with wrist blasters. Despite her beauty she was remarkably deadly as well, which is why they call her the " Black Widow".

Next to her was an interesting man who was not human at all, for he is Thor son of Odin and prince of the mystical realm known as Asgard! Thor had lived his life in Asgard for centuries he has defended his home time and again when his father would go into what they call " The Odin Sleep". Thor along with his step brother Loki had lived together with their family, but Loki turned evil and vowed to destroy his brother and rule all of Asgard. Thor is a very tall Asgardian. He has blond hair, and blue eyes. He has very large arm muscles, and long legs. He wears a silver helmet, a red cape behind him, his armor was a silver and black color with the tips of the shoulder guard slightly curved upward. He wears black armored clad boots and gauntlets. His weapon was the mighty hammer Mjolnir a powerful weapon for a powerful thunder god.

Next to him was a man with green skin and towered most of them save for some, this green-skinned man is Robert Bruce Banner a man of science and expert of gamma radiation, until he was exposed to it and became one of the most powerful heroes on earth known as the Hulk! Though as the Hulk, Bruce had no control over him cause the Hulk was a force of destruction and monster to some people like the military and S.H.I.E.L.D who had been after him for years just to lock him up and get blood samples from him, to make their own super soldiers. Even though they share the same body, Bruce and Hulk never got along. While Bruce is a normal man, the Hulk is a man of rage and anger, for it is the source of Hulk's power. Hulk gets stronger when he get madder, very few heroes had fought the Hulk and managed to bring him down, but when the invader came both Bruce and Hulk came to a truce and decided to help the Avenger. Now the Hulk has more control and can speak normally.

Next to Hulk was another man of science his name was Henry Pym, also known as Ant-Man and sometimes Giant-Man! Pym's suit allows him to shrink down to the size of an ant and his helmet, allows him to control and manipulate ants of all kinds. Despite his bug size he can pack a powerful punch for someone that small, not only does his suit shrink him down it can also make him grow to the size of a giant hence the name Giant-Man. Unlike his fellow Avengers, Hank preferred a more logical way to deal with villains. Hank was noted for being a pacifist, something none of the Avengers were. But despite this he knew that if lives were at risk, he would throw logic aside and take action.

Next to him is his wife and partner her name is Janet van Pym also know as Wasp! Like her husband she can shrink herself down to the size of a bug, and grow in size. She can fire electrolyzed stinger laser which are powerful and well as painful like her namesake. She wears a black dress with yellow pieces at the bottom front, her abdomen and her bust. She has long black sleeves which extend from her hand and stop at the biceps. She has long black leggings with high-heels and yellow pieces on her feet and her knees. She had brown hair with a single white strip on the right side.

Beside her is a man of African origin in a black and purple cat themed suit, this man is T'Challa king of Wakanda and also the Black Panther. T'Challa came from a long line of royalty in Wakanda, for it has been hidden from the outside world for centuries. His ancestors were the previous wielders of the title of Black Panther. Even though he is human T'Challa was far from helpless. Thanks to the Heart Shaped Herb , T'Challa has enhanced speed, agility, strength, endurance, healing and senses. He has natural infrared and night vision. All of these attributes have been raised to superhuman levels. His people had a rare alloy called vibranium which became the weapon source for his people for they had technology that's decades ahead of others, for they use both science and sorcery.

Next to him is a man about the same height as Thor, his suit was that of Greek clothing it was green and yellow with a band connecting his toga across his body. He wears sandals like those from gladiators stretching from his feet to his shins. On his wrists are golden bands and on his head was a head piece leaving his face exposed with his facial hair. This was Hercules son of Zeus king of Olympus! Both Hercules and Thor know each other well cause they were cousins as their fathers Odin and Zeus are twin brothers. Both Hercules and Thor are the best warriors in mythology, alone they can handle themselves but together their unstoppable.

Next to the Olympian was a lovely woman who's appearance wasn't human but like that of a tiger. Her name is Greer Grant Nelson. Greer is an athlete who underwent genetic treatments to give her a competitive edge. These treatments went awry, leaving her with the form and abilities of a cat, thus becoming the feline heroine Tigra! She wears black bikini top and bottom, in the middle of her bust is a small metal cat head, and the waist band of her bottom is lined with claws.

Beside Tigra is an African-American in a bird themed suit,his name is Sam Wilson also known as Falcon! Sam Wilson served as a member of S.H.I.E.L.D and often trained. However, during one of his training sessions where he was scolded so viciously by Nick Fury, when he received a distress call from J'onn Sam teamed up with the Avengers and freed earth from the invaders. His suit allows him to sprout energy wings that help him fly like his namesake. His wings can be used for many thing than just flying.

Beside the young flyer is a green-skinned amazon who was ahead taller than some but short compared to the Hulk, her name is Jennifer "Jen" Walter also known as the She-Hulk! Jen is a close cousin to Bruce Banner and wasn't aware of his incident until he dropped by her place when he ran from the Hulkbusters. She helped him escaped them only to be attacked by drones that were sent by a mad man named Doctor Doom. She was severely injured almost to the point of death, but she was saved when she had a transfusion of blood from her gamma-powered cousin. Doing so had healed her but also changed her into a gamma powered hero like Hulk, but unlike him she has total control, she doesn't get her strength from rage like Hulk does. But unlike him she can no longer revert back to her normal self, despite this she had became a great hero and joined the Avengers. She wears a purple and white skin suit exposing her arms and legs, she had purple fingerless gloves and purple and white high-top sneakers.

Next to the green amazon is another woman her name is Carol Danvers also known as Ms. Marvel! Carol Danvers enlisted into the United States Air Force from high school since she has a fascination of. She eventually attained the rank of Major, and joined the 102nd Squadron under the call sign "Warbird". Not long after, she was pulled into Special Investigations due to her strong beliefs in law and order. Afterwards, she worked alongside Dr. Philip Lawson in a special satellite base in Colorado. After an attack by a 459 Sentry, Lawson revealed himself to be a Kree warrior/scientist known as Captain Marvel. During the battle, an explosion caught both Marvel and Danvers in the middle, causing Danvers to be exposed by the cosmic energy flowing around Mar-Vell. Carol was transferred to a hospital for recovery, where she discovered she had gained powers from her exposure. Ever since then she had been using her new found powers to help defend humanity and soon became and Avenger. Her costume consists of black mask over her eyes, a scarf, long black gloves covering her arms, long black boots that reach her thighs and a suit that covers up most of her torso. She also wears a scarf around her neck.

Next to her the final member of the Avenger is a red-skinned amazon much like She-hulk, her name is Elizabeth " Betty" Talbot Ross also known as the Red She-Hulk! Betty Ross was the daughter of general Thaddeus E. Ross, her father had been after Bruce for years thinking him as nothing more but a monster that needed to be destroyed. She and her father never saw eye to eye on account of Bruce she defied him time and again to help Bruce, it got to the point where her own father had infused himself with gamma radiation, and became a Red Hulk! The fight between the two got so bad Betty was hurt in the process, her father was defeated and taken in by S.H.I.E.L.D and her body was taken by a terrorist group called HYDRA, in hopes of turning her into their own She-Hulk. It worked but the process damaged her mind and went on a frenzy, she then later fought the Hulk and with the help of a mutant telepath named Charles Xavier founder of another hero group called the X-Men had brought her back to her normal sane self, and like Jen she to can no longer change back. Both her and Hulk had been on a steady relationship considering what happen between the two. She wears a black leather sleeveless jacket with the zipper going down halfway exposing the front of her bust. And black leather pants along with black fingerless gloves and combat boots.

All of the members of the Justice Avengers along with some guests they brought in which happen to be the Fantastic Four, the X-Men and Spider-Man. As well as old ironpants himself Nick Fury, a African-American soldier and leader of S.H.I.E.L.D who was with the Avengers during the invasion. They were gathered to hold their first meeting, it's been a month since the invaders came and send them off the earth, as they began to chatter amongst themselves Superman rose up and cleard his throat.

" Now I like to thank all of you, for coming here if it weren't for any of you earth wouldn't be the same." He said. " It was nothing Supes, besides if it hadne't been for J'onn here we wouldn't even be in this little club of yours now." Iron-Man said agreeing to with his alien teammate.

" Indeed not only did my students help out, but it also showed the people that there are good mutants such as us, who simply want to help as best we can." Prof. Xavier spoke. " Even though there are some mutant haters, the people are willing to over look and accept us." Cyclops retorted. " Mmm hmm, it's true Scott and I have been going out more without needing to worry about how people will look at us." Jean wife of Scott Summer and known as the Phoenix said her peace.

" Verily my friends, it does my heart good to see the mortals accepting those who are different." Thor said. Hercules nodded with his cousin. Hulk though scowled and crossed his arms. " Hmph! You guys are lucky, I haven't even caused trouble and there are still some people keeping their distance from me!" He said. He felt like no matter what he did, he would always be treated like a monster in the eyes of the government. Betty placed her hand on his shoulder in attempts to calm him down. " It's ok Hulk besides you got us, no matter what we'll help you." She said which brought a small smile on the Hulk's face.

" Well I gotta say it was awesome I mean did you guys see me, frying those alien dudes out of the air! I was smoking!" Johnny Storm also known as the Human Torch exclaimed. " Hehehehe, oh yeah? Well how come you got your ass knocked out the air and got it stuck in that alien gunk match-stick!" Ben Grimm aka The Thing said bringing that incident up, which made Johnny's face turn red. " Hey, I was blindsided! Those guys got a lucky shot that's all!"

This brought a couple of laughs from the others. His older sister Susan Richards aka the Invisible Woman placed her hand on her little brother. " Hehehe, oh Johnny when will you learn, that you got to be careful during alien invasions. Right Reed?" She said to her husband. " She right Johnny you really need to pay more attention to your surroundings." Reed Richards aka Mr. Fantastic said to his brother in-law.

Wasp placed her hands behind her head, leaned back on her chair and placed her feet on the table." Ah, this is the life. Peaceful and quiet and no sign of trouble." Flash mimicked Wasp and sipped his iced-mocha. " You said it Wasp, I could get to liking this quiet moment." " Yeah well don't get to comfortable kid, you need to be ready for any kind of trouble." Fury said to the cocky speedster. " Nick's right Flash, you can never presume that there won't be any danger." Captain America said. " Ah lighten up Cap, I mean it isn't like there's going to be any danger falling right our laps."

Just when Flash said that, a massive flash of light appeared and blinded everyone, as they covered their eyes something came through the light and landed hard on the table destroying it in the process. When the light disappeared their vision returned and saw what had landed. It was a man in his twenties in a black torn sleeveless karate gi, torn black hakama pants with a red flame pattern, exposing golden armored shins and bare feet. His hair was black as night and from what they can see, the man had runic markings on his face and his muscular arms. They surrounded the man since he was knocked out. As they gazed on his Johnny put his hands together and looked at the ceiling. " I wish I won a million dollars!" He hoped that who ever brought the man to them would answer his prayer, but so far nothing happened. Which earned him a flick on the head from Thing." Knock it off match-stick!" " Hey a guy can't help but try."

Wasp shrinked down to size, sprout her wings and flew over the unconscious man. " You think he's ok?" " Jan be careful, we don't if he's dangerous." Hank said to her coming close as well. Before she can replay she her him mumbling.

" Hey! I think he's waking up!" This made everyone tense up, incase if he might attack. The man slowly opened his eyes, which al they can see is nothing but glowing blood red pupiless eyes. " What?" He said when he woke up all he saw was a metallic ceiling and light in the center. The he saw a tiny woman hovering over his face. " Hey are you ok?" She asked him. This made his eyes jolted open in shock. Where was he? And who is this tiny woman? " This... this is not Heaven!" He said to himself. Jan tilted her head in confusion.

" Huh? What do you mean?" She asked. Instead of replaying, the man leaned back on his hands, and pushed himself up which made everyone jump back. The man was breathing rapidly, they can see the confusion on his face as he franticly looked all around the room.

" What is this place?! Where am I?! Why aren't I in Heaven?!" His voice started to get louder with a hint of anger behind it. Before he could get answers, a man dressed as a bat jumped on his back, and held him in a head lock." Who are? How did you get in here? Answer me!" Batman wanted answer from this stranger while applying pressure on the lock. The man which happens to be the immortal Estevan, was getting angry at this man. Just who is this guy? Where was he, and how dare this stranger demand answers?! " GET OFF OF ME!" He shouted as he grabbed Batman from his neck, slammed him on the broken table and threw him to Cap and Fury. Before he can do anything John used his ring, made a large claw and clamped on the enraged immortal.

" Hold it right there pal!" He said. " I don't know what you problem is but you need to..." "AGGGHHHRAAAA!" Before he knew it Estevan broke the green claw turning it into green shards. John looked flabbergasted, as the immortal turned his red gaze at him.

As he was about to charge, Thor and Hercules moved in and grabbed his arms. " Hold vast stranger! We mean you no harm!" Hercules assured trying to hold on to the immortal. " What my cousin speaks is true, we aren't here to hurt you!" Thor retorted. Both he and Hercules tried to hold him, but his strength was overpowering theirs. Estevan let out a shout as he broke they're grip on him, grabbed them by the scruff of their suits, raised them up and slammed they're head together. Estevan threw Hercules at the Fantastic Four while he threw Thor at the X-Men. Before any of them can stop him, he bolted for the door and ripped it clean off it's place and ran off.

Everyone just looked at the door the immortal went through, while the others attended to the others. " Are you alright Batman? Diana asked the dark knight. " I'll be fine." Ben helped Hercules up as he held his aching head. " You ok there Herc?" " Aye my friend, but I feel as if I got trampled by the Erymanthian boar." Thor was being helped by a man in black and yellow suit, and a blue-fured creature. " Are you alright Thor?" The creature Henry McCoy aka the Beast asked his friend. " I am fine friend Hank, other than my splitting head-ach as you mortals say." "You both sure got a hell of a nasty head butt there goldie." The other man James Logan aka Wolverine spoke.

" Now's not the time for jokes Logan!" Nick exclaimed. " He's right." Superman said catching everyone's attention. " Whoever that man was, he's obviously strong, strong enough to hurt Thor and Hercules. And now he's somewhere running on the base." " Superman's right, we need to split up and find him before he can any more damages." Tony said while putting on his helmet. " Alright. Cap you, Widow and Falcon come with me!" Fury and the other took off to find the immortal. " Hulk, Jen and Betty you three stick together, and go to the lower part of the tower, while the X-Men, Fantastic Four and Spider-Man go to the east wing." Superman ordered which they left. " Flash you should run all over the base incase they miss him, while Iron-Man, Lantern, J'onn, Red Tornado and Ms. Marvel look around the hanger bay." They soon left to join the search with the others. " Batman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Blue Beetle and Big Barda, you guys head for the control center incase he might be there."

Batman took lead and lead them straight to the control center. " Thor, Hercules, Black Panther you three take the north corridor. While Tigra, Power Girl, Arrow and Canary check the west, while me, Wasp and Ant-Man check the south. Lets move!" Soon they all started searching for the immortal hoping to stop him before anything goes bad.

Flash did his part and ran everywhere. He check the place top to bottom and found nothing. He found himself in a hallway and brought out a communicator. " Flash here, I check the other sectors, and found squat. How your guys' end?" "_ Nothing here Flash._" Cap spoke through the com. " _Same here dude, nothing._" Johnny said to his friend. As he spoke to the others, he didn't realized a shadowed figure slowly rose behind him and opened it's eyes revealing it's blood red gaze. " Ok, I'll keep on looking Flash out." He sigh and closed the com-link. He heard breathing and when he turned he met nothing but pupiless blood red eyes. Before he can do anything Estevan grabbed him and slammed him against the wall hard enough to knock him out. Estevan heard running foot steps and took off before they can see him.

Canary and Arrow heard something and decided to check it out, and by the time they got there they found Flash unconscious against the wall. " Flash!" Canary ran to him, and started to look over him for any injuries. " Anything?" Her lover asked. " Just a nasty bruise but nothing major." Arrow brought his com-link. " Arrow here, we got a man down. Looks like our guest got Flash." " _Is he ok? Is he hurt?_" Hawkgirl asked. " Other than a nasty bruise on his head, he's fine." " _ Bring him to med-bay, and continue searching._" Fury said. " Roger that sir. Arrow out." GA said with a mock salute. They grabbed the speedster and hauled him to the medical bay.

On the other part of the tower, Logan and his female clone who he sees as his daughter Laura aka X-23, got separated from the other to find the immortal. They started sniffing around. " Smell anything yet dad?" She asked her father. " Nothing yet darling, just keep looking." They continued sniffing the corridor. As the searched they didn't noticed something move be them really fast. " What was that?" Laura exclaimed. Both her and her father looked around, slowly moving so they don't get ambushed. Then they heard a clanging sound, which made them bring out their claws. They only saw a can rolling towards them. Logan stopped the can with his foot. " Best if we do back to back Laura." Right." They brought they're backs together so they don't get jumped on. Even though they can figure out who was sneaking on them by their scent, they don't know if the man covered his cent. And that made them worry.

While they stared at the ends of the hallway they didn't noticed Estevan above them. With a slight growl, he pounced on his prey. Logan and Laura heard the growl, looked up only to see the immortal pounce on them. Landing on them Estevan grabbed Logan and started punching his face over and over. As this happened Laura grabbed him in the chock hold which mad him let go of her father, and grabbed her and slugged her right in the face. Logan brought his claws out, with a yell he slashed the immortal's face. But something was wrong, when his claws mad contact they didn't pierced his skin like the should. He saw no blood on them or on the floor. But before he can react Estevan grabbed him by the throat and started to squeeze him. Logan started to gag, this man's grip felt a lot stronger than the Hulk's when they fought. His grip was so strong it could crush any kind of metal, and dare he say even adamantium! Logan saw the immortal cocked his head back slammed his head on his own head. The force of the blow was so bad he blacked out.

Holding the unconscious man in his grip he let him drop and took off. The other X-Men heard the fight and soon found Laura and Logan unconscious. " Laura! Logan!" Ororo Munroe aka Storm exclaimed. She and the others grabbed both they're teammates and took them to the med-bay. She brought out her com-link and spoke into it. " This Storm, we found Logan and Laura but it would seem the stranger got to them first. We are bringing them to med-bay no!" " _Alright but be careful, if this guy took out both Wolver and X-23 so easily. Then we better stay alert!_" The suddenly they heard an explosion, and the alarms went off. " What's happening?" Kurt Wagner a blue-skinned mutant who looks like a demon asked. " _It looks like Thor, Hercules and Panther found him, we'll get to them right now get Logan and Laura out of there!_" Superman ordered. " Roger that." She closed her com-link and left with the others. However she was more worried about her husband. " Please be careful T'Challa." She said to herself and left with her friends.

Thor was hit by Estevan's fist sending him flying back into a wall. Panther slashed him with his vibranium alloy, was not as effective as Logan's claws. Estevan launched punch after punch at the man in the cat suit, all he wanted was to be left alone, but these people were after him. Which is a grave mistake they made. He then spinned around and did a backwards heel-kick to Panther's gut sending him flying. Hercules charged at him with fists raised. Estevan dodged each strike as this man had no martial arts training. He grabbed Herc's fist and flung him over his shoulder. Still holding his hand he spinned around with Hercules and let him go, sending him flying. Thor got up with his hammer crackling with lightning. He raised it high above his head and started spinning it. " HAVE AT THEE!" He shouted as he through Mjolnir at the immortal. Estevan saw this, braced himself and caught Mjolnir wich made him skid back, sratching the floor since his feet were buried. He grabbed the handle and held it in his hand as the electricity danced around him and the hammer. Thor was completely awestrucked, no one other than his alien friend Beta-Ray Bill was able to wield Mjolnir. " Nay, that is not.." Before he could finish Estevan threw the hammer at Thor which slammed into his face. Panther woke up in time, to see Mjolnir stop in mid air and flew back to the immortal.

His eyes widen at this site. " How is that even possible, how is he able to wield Thor's hammer?" He asked himself only to see the immortal jump at his with the hammer raised. T'Challa was able to dodge in time as Estevan slammed the hammer on the floor creating rippling waves. Hercules was on his knees rubbing his head, just in time to see the immortal with his cousin's hammer charging at him and hit him on his chin. Hercules was thrown next t his cousin both of them in serious pain.

" Thor I don't understand it, how is he holding Mjolnir?" " I don't know, this isn't the first it it happened." Before Estevan could attack the Hulk tackled him and started pounding on him. Jen and Betty found them into time to see Hulk smashing the immortal. " Thor, Hercules, Panther are you guys alright?" Betty asked them. " We're fine miss Ross, but you must..." Before he could finish and loud sound which was like thunder echoed through out the room came from the Hulk. They saw him flying by them and crashing into a wall. They saw Estevan wielding Mjolnir eyes glowing and electricity crackling. He cocked his arm back and threw the hammer at them. They managed to duck in time as the hammer imbedded itself in the wall.

After throwing the hammer the immortal was about to run until he felt webbing on his feet. Glancing down he saw his feet are stuck by web. " Sorry big guy." Estevan turned to the ceiling to see Spider-Man there. " Couldn't let ya leave jus yet." Estevan was about to break free when. " Susan now!" He heard Reed shout, and felt something forming around his whole head. He touched it and knew it was some kind of invisible bubble. They had intended to try and cut off his oxygen and make him pass out. But he was about to proof them wrong. " I got him guys!" " Way to go Suzie!" Thing cheered her. Then Cap, Widow, Falcon and fury came just in time. " Good work team, now maybe we can get some answers." Fury said while approaching the immortal. Estevan was about to retaliate until he felt an invisible tarp wrapping around him.

He started to make it look like he was struggling, when Fury came up." Struggle all you like son, but in a few minutes you'll use up all that oxygen. So start talking!" he demanding with authority in his voice. Estevan took a good look at him, and saw the badges on his person. This man was a government soldier, he despises the government of any kind with a passion, and hearing this lap dog of the government would interrogate him? Never!

The runic marking on Estevan started to glow red like his eyes as the red aura appeared around him once more. Nick stepped back from this, this was something he or anyone else ever seen before. Instead of passing out the immortal only got angrier.

With a loud yell Estevan broke the invisible tarp and smashed the bubble around his head. Susan toppled over from the strain. " Susan, Susan!" Reed exclaimed while he caught his wife. Thing looked at the immortal as he tore the webs of his feet. " Ok pal, if it's a fight you want then IT'S COLBBERIN' TIME!" He yelled as he and Torch charged at him. Estevan saw them, got into an iron stance with his left fist glowing. Before they got close Estevan punched the air sending burst of energy fists like a shot-gun. " WHOA!" Johnny exclaimed as he dodged some of the fists, while Thing took the hit.

Before Johnny knew it, Estevan jumped at him and plowed him into the ground. " Ok that's enough!" Captain America took his shield out, and threw it with all his might at the immortal. The shield hit him but he didn't even flinched. The shield came back to Cap just in time to see Estevan charging. Holding his shield in front, Cap was ready. Estevan cocked his right fist, and punched Captain's shield. The force of the blow was strong enough to send captain flying to his comrades. Spider-Man tried to web him again, but the immortal caught the web and pulled Spider-Man towards him. The moment he came close, Estevan elbowed the spider in the back slamming him on the ground. Seeing as some of them were out he took off before they could get up.

Soon Superman and the rest of the Avengers came and saw the damage. " Is everyone ok, is everyone alright?" He asked them. He heard them mumble indicating their fine. " Susan. Are you ok?" Reed asked his wife. " I.. I'm fine Reed, don't worry." She assured him. " We're fine here Supes, 'cept for my aching head." Thin said rubbing his head. Soon everyone save for Spider-Man who blacked out from the impact. " What happened here?" Superman asked. " Our intruder happened, the moment me, Thor and Hercules found in this room, he started attacking us." Panther said.

" Aye indeed he did, Hercules and I fought him with all our might. And still it proved worthless. I even threw Mjolnir at him, and to my surprise he caught it and used my own hammer against us." Thor exclaimed while shocking the others.

" Wait a minute your saying, he used you're own hammer? I thought only you could use Thor." Hawkgirl spoke with awe. " True but the enchantment said that ' only those worthy of the thunder may wield Mjolnir'. And this isn't the first time it's happened." He said with somber in his voice. " Well despite this we need to stop him, and fast! Let's go!" Superman then took off with the others tailing him.

Estevan ran as fast he could, away from these people. He didn't understand it, they look like humans, yet they're completely different. And what's more how did he wind up in their clutches? He saw the rest of humanity leave old earth before it's destruction. He ran into an open area, slowing down to check his surroundings, then a large glass screen was in front of him showing nothing but a black void with little white dots. " **Space? But how did I ended up in this station, if I'm in space?**" He walked to the viewing screen and when he got closer, his face had the look of shock and surprise. He saw what he'd never thought he'd see again. In front of him a blue planet he recognized. Earth. Except it's looked normal, the planet had it's blue color, he can see the countries on the face of the planet. Oceans flowing around the planet. This earth was not engulfed in fire, darkness and chaos, the oceans were not dried up and dark clouds were not there. No this was a completely different earth.

" B... but. How can this be?" He asked himself as he placed his hand on the cool glass window. " How can earth still be here?" As he stared into the planet he didn't realized that J'onn had appeared behind him from phasing through the floor. As J'onn, the Avengers, X-Men and Fantastic Four got there, he walked over and noticed how the immortal was just starring at the Earth as if it shouldn't even be there. J'onn, Prof. Xavier, Jean and another member named Emma Frost, could sense the young man's distress. They sensed his emotions swirling out of control like a hurricane, shock, surprise, confusion, grief, anguish, sadness. They can sense it all. Taking a deep breath, J'onn finally spoke out.

"Please, we mean you no harm, we just wish to talk." This snapped Estevan out of his thoughts, an angry scowl formed and turned to his pursuers. " You! What is all this?! How is earth still there?! How am I still alive?! JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE!" His anger and frustration sky rocketed, his outburst made some of them tense should he attack again.

"Please, you must relax. If you calm down then I might be able to explain." J'onn told their guest, but the immortal still stood on edge like a cornered animal. "You are on an orbiting space station called the Watchtower, the base of the Justice Avengers." This made Estevan raise his eyebrow. The Justice Avengers? What kind of name is that? " Justice Avengers? Who or what is that?" He said calmly. "It's a group of superheroes that help to protect the Earth from enemies both planet side and from afar." Superman said as he walked forward. Estevan let out a small growl making the kryptonian stop dead in his tracks. " I'm Superman and this is J'onn, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Blue Beetle, Shazam, Big Barda, Red Tornado, Hawkgirl, Power Girl, Black Canary and Green Arrow." Superman then pointed at the others. " And over here is Iron-Man, Captain America, Black Widow, Thor, Hulk, Ant-Man, Wasp, Black Panther, Hercules, Tigra, Falcon, She-Hulk, Ms. Mavel and Red She-hulk. We're the Avenger's founding members."

Superman then pointed at the other heroes. " And over there is the X-Men, Fantastic Four and Nick Fury head of a group called S.H.I.E.L.D." Estevan then glared at the African-American soldier with utter hatred. This made every telepath in the room recoil from the amount of hatred coming from the immortal. " What the hell, is that dog doing here?!" Estevan said pointing at Fury. This caught everyone off guard, the way how their guest calling Fury sounded like he despised him. " Is there a problem with me being here son?" Fury asked. " Yeah, your kind should never have existed!" He snarled at the head of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Now everyone knew the immortal has such a dislike for Fury what reason they don't know. Estevan looked at them, then back to earth. " What I don't understand is, how is earth still there? It should've been destroyed in the demon wars!"

"Whoa there, what do you mean 'Why is the Earth still there'? It's always been there." Green Arrow told him.

" But that's not possible! I was there when Zodd destroyed it, with a planet sized aura sphere. I was there when he threw the attack at me!" The Avengers looked at him strangely as they didn't even know what he was talking about. " Look…uh…whoever you are…there was never a huge aura sphere or whatever it is or any other death laser that crashed into the Earth. Well save the asteroids of course." Tigra said softly.

Estevan looked back at the Earth and, after all that had happened to him in the last few million years, he finally snapped and started to have a mental breakdown. Getting back up he put his hands on the glass as his guilt, rage and sorrow were finally unleashed in waves of intense emotion.

" But that's not possible! I was there when my family died... my friends, I was there when they died! I was there...when _she _died right in my arms!" Estevan tried to cry as he clenched his fists. He couldn't take it anymore. "No…no…no it can't…can't be true." He began to stumble backwards a bit as he held his head with his hands as if he was in intense pain. Finally, throwing his head back with scream of intense rage, he snapped. " ARRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHAAAAAA!"

This made every one jump back as the same arua surrounded him. Getting on his knees Estevan slammed his fists on the floor in anguish and sorrow." Forgive me." He whispered. " Please forgive me! I didn't do anything wrong, and still I had to suffer" His voice broken by the sobs. " Please God, tell me. Why did I have to suffer. Please tell me. Why, why, why **WHY!**" He slammed his fists with each of those sentences. His hands moved over his head and tears flowing freely.

The Avengers looked at the young man with sympathy, but the ones who are more sympathetic were Superman, Batman, J'onn, Captain any of them knew what it was like to lose those they cared for. Kneeling down next to the immortal, J'onn placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and looked him over. . "I am truly sorry. Whatever kind of pain, whatever kind of sorrow you are feeling, it must be truly unbearable at the moment. But for now you should rest and regain your strength." And with that he sent a mental suggestion to the immortal, causing him to black out and fall asleep. "We should get him to the medical wing and look him over for any injuries; we should check on the others as well."

Inside one of the medical wards of the station, the Avengers managed to get the immortal hooked up to a monitor while they checked his body for injuries. When they took his GI off, they saw the runic markings all over his body, but what caught their eye was a massive scar on his chest. Along with other additional scars to.

"J'onn, do you think you go into his mind and find out who he is and how he got here?" Superman asked.

"I'll try…not that I would like too though." J'onn replied. He did not like the idea of, going into the minds of others without their permission unless it was an emergency.

" Maybe Jean, Emma and I can help you J'onn." Xavier said. " I would appreciate it professor." Soon J'onn, Xavier, Jean and Emma placed their hands on the immortal's head. The moment they did something happened. " AAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" They started screaming in pain. Whatever it is they saw in the immortal's mind is simply too much for them. The other were horrified at what had befallen on their friends, before they could do anything. They were pushed back and fell in pain. " J'onn! J'onn! Are you alright?" Superman asked while helping his friend. " Ugh, I... I'll be fine." He said. " Professor! Jean! Emma! Are ok?" Beast asked them while Scott attended to Jean, and Kurt helped Emma." I... I am alright Hank." " What happened guys" Pym asked the mutant. " Horrors Pym. Unspeakable horrors." Xavier said with a trembling voice. " He's right, something within his mind was so much for us. It was horrible Scott!" Jean exclaimed burying her face in her husband's shoulder. " Shh, shh it's ok Jean it's alright." Scott tried to sooth his wife. Captain America then spoke. " Did you at least get his name?"

" Yes it was the only thing we got. His name is Estevan Elias Martinez. He comes from an Earth that is parallel to our own but also vastly different. For instance…his Earth…is no longer there." j'onn said with a sad voice.

" Wait, you mean what he said about that..." Wasp began but was cut off.

" Yes, a being of unimaginable power did throw an aura sphere at the earth and destroyed the whole planet. He…is his worlds' sole survivor." They all looked at him and then back at Estevan. Superman, J'onn, Batman and some of the others could sympathize with the immortal on that notion to some extent; Superman and J'onn the most.

" What else did you see?" Jen asked. " Horrors, nothing but horrors, nightmares, pain, destruction and death, oh god so much death! It all went by so fast none of us could keep up!" Emma's voice started to break with tears in her eyes. Storm tried to comfort her friend. " Anything else we should know?" Hulk asked.

"Yes, but it might be best if he were to tell you. But for now, it might be best to just make him as comfortable as possible. And someone should watch over him for a while. He was originally going to die with his planet willingly until he arrived here so he may be mentally unstable for the moment." Xavier spoke.

"That's a good idea, who'll take first watch?" Power Girl asked.

"I'll do it; the rest of you should go and start the repairs to the storage room." Batman said as he went over to the life monitor and checked Estevan's vitals.

They all nodded and went to get to work while Batman stayed and kept an eye on their new 'house guest'. As he watched Estevan sleep, Batman began to wonder what kind of horrors had this young man seen and suffered from. Only time would tell until they would find out everything they could him.

Here's chapter one more will be on the way soon.


	3. Chapter 2

**Note: I don't own anything in this story, I own myself and other OC's and it's a self insert story. **

**Chapter 2.**

It's been a week since the arrival of Estevan the immortal, and the fight between him and the Avengers. Speaking of which while the rest of them were in the meeting room, Batman was still monitoring the sleeping immortal. He volunteered to watch him so nothing would happen, he was also going through the files of everyone on earth to find this ' Estevan Elias Martinez', yet there was no such person at all. This bothered him greatly he had taken what J'onn, Xavier, Jean and Emma had said about him being from another earth, had interested him very much so. As he continued his task Wonder Woman had entered the monitor room.

" Hey." She said catching his attention. " Hey yourself." He replied back. She walked up to the screen and placed her hand on her hip. " So how's our patient doing?" " Fine so far. He's been like this ever since we brought him there." He said resting his head on top of his hands. " So there hasn't been any chance of late?" She asked. Batman shook his head. " No. No chances yet." Just before she can respond, the alarms in the room went off.

" Batman what wrong?" He looked at the screen and saw their guest tossing and turning on the bed, his face scrunching as if he was being stabbed. Sweat was on his face and the runic markings were glowing. " It looks like he's having some kind of nightmare, his pules rate is going crazy!" " We have to help him, come on!" Both of them went into the infirmary as fast as they could.

**(Dreamscape.)**

_Within the immortal's dreams explosions, gunfire and screams could be heard. He was fighting in world war 3 along with his comrades, as he fought on the ground began to shake and split open. Fire and ungodly sounds were heard. He was reliving the nightmares that had started, he saw the foul beast crawl out of their hole and attacked his men. He tried to help fight but suddenly, he felt chains appearing out of thin air and wrapped themselves around him. " NO! LET ME GO!" He cried out as he struggled with all his might, but the chains could not break. He watched powerless as his mean were mercilessly slaughtered right in front of him._

_"Why sir?! Why did you abandoned us?!" One of his friends cried out. " We trusted you, and you left us!" Estevan shacked his head to rid himself of this vision. " No, it wasn't my fault!" He shouted at his dead friends. " You promised to help win this war, now you've started another!" " How could do this to us, how could you betray us! ABANDONED US?!" _

_" I WOULD NEVER DO ANY OF THAT!" Estevan yelled with such a fury, his runes were glowing but cried out as the demons struck him with their weapons. He screamed in pain as they hit him, stabbed him, clubbed him. They were torturing him and laughing at his pain. " You failed them boy, they trusted you and you brought them to the slaughter!" A demon taunted him as it struck him with it's claws. " You failed your parents, your friends, and you've failed your dear wife." They laughed at him as he screamed in defiance. His head hung over, he slowly raised it just to see what has haunted him for eternity. _

_It was his mother, father, sister, grandparents and uncles. Standing in front of him with dead pale skin and eyes. " Why couldn't you save us Estevan?" They asked him simultaneously. " I... I tried to save you." " Then why didn't you face them son? Like a man!" His father said with a sneer. " You broke your promise, and you failed us!" His mother exclaimed. " I tried to, I swear to god I tried!" Then the ground beneath them gave way and the all fell. He reached out to grab them but it was to late. " NNNNOOOOO!" As they fell his sister turned her teary pale eyes at him. " WHY COULDNT' YOU SAVE US?" It was her last cry as they fell into a fiery pit. His hand still stretched out, Estevan let out a small sob and whimper as tears flowed freely from his eyes. He looked up again his eyes widen at who he saw._

_Standing in front of him was a beautiful woman in her twenties like him, she was wearing a silky white kimono with sakura pedals on it. Her hair long black hair was waving against a wind, she turned her sad gaze at him, opened her eyes and revealed two beautiful blue eyes. " Kagome?" He said in a whisper. The woman Kagome stared at him as a single tear fell. " Why couldn't you save me, my love?" That was the final straw for him. Estevan let out an agonizing yell._

_" AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!"_

**(Reality.)**

The moment Wonder Woman, Batman and a few of the others made it, they can hear the immortal's screams from inside the room. " Hurry we need to help him!" Xavier exclaimed. When they bursted in they saw the aura around him intensifying as his cries of pain was louder. Diana went over and grabbed his shoulders. " Estevan, Estevan wake up! Your having a nightmare! WAKE UP!" Her last yell was enough to wake him but in the process, he bolted from the bed, tackled her and slammed her into the wall. " Diana!" Batman cried out as the immortal was chocking her. Estevan was panting from the sudden nightmare, it blinded his vision he couldn't tell who it was that woke him. " Please, please you need to snap out of it. Please wake up Estevan!" Wonder Woman managed to speak despite the hold on her neck. His panting was slowing down as he looked at her for a moment. " K-Kagome?" He said as his runes stopped glowing.

Diana raised a brow at this. Who was this 'Kagome'? Did the sudden wake up made him mistake her, for someone he knew? " What are you talking about?" She asked. She noticed the red glow in his eyes dimed a little, as he got a closer look. " Oh, it's you." He simply said letting her go.

Wonder Woman messaged her neck, as she watched him sat down at the edge of the bed. He let out a sigh, rubbing his tired face. He looked at his 'hosts'. " I guess what happened yesterday wasn't a nightmare." Superman walked up to him. " Actually. You've been asleep for about a week." " A week? Tch, why am I not surprised." Estevan sarcastically said.

Xavier rolled up next to Superman. " At least whatever was troubling you, seemed to have passed. Estevan." He said catching him off guard. " How do you know my name?" He asked with a small snarl. " I hope you don't feel offended, but my friends had me, J'onn the green-skinned martian, Jean the girl in the yellow and green suit and Emma the girl in white. Go into your mind, in hopes of finding out who you are, and were you came from." He explained. " But like I said I hope you don't feel offended." Estevan didn't replay and only sat there in silence.

" So, I really am in another universe. Am I?" He asked them. They nodded still saddened about what happened to him. Mr. Fantastic stretched his neck until he was face to face with him. " Indeed, we've been going through our theories about other universes for years. And now you've actually helped solved that puzzle." He said with some excitement.

Estevan only scowled not liking how this man treated him like a great discovery. " Tch. Your welcome." He mockingly said. Realizing he may offended him Reed went back to his body and wife, who gave a slight glare at him. Xavier took over again. " In any case my friend..." " I ain't your friend!" Estevan cut him off. This made them wince slightly at his tone. " I see, sorry then. *Ahem* anyway Estevan, we were hoping that, if you feel like telling us as to how you came here, and this " Demon Wars" as you called it, partook in." Estevan looked at them for a moment. " I'll tell you. When I feel like it." He said with a tone telling them to " Let me be".

Noticing his slight discomfort they decided to leave it. " We understand. But if you ever need anything..." " Just leave me alone!" He cut Xavier off again laying back on the bed, with his back to them. Seeing that he wanted to be left alone, they started to leave.

Once they all left, Superman stood by the door. " We'll be leaving now. Incase you need anything let us know." " You still here?" Estevan said not caring for what he said. Superman sighed and closed the door allowing darkness to fill the room. Superman and the others were in the monitor room seeing their ' gust' attempting to go back to sleep. " This troubles me greatly." Xavier spoke catching everyone's attention. " What do you mean professor?" Wonder Woman asked. " What I'm saying is, while we talking with him all I sensed was a great deal of sadness and grief. I never felt any mind before with that much pain before. I'm surprised he's still sane." Every one was silent at first until Batman spoke.

" We need to talk this out, figure out what we're going to do with him." They nodded and soon starting to head for the others. All but Wonder Woman stayed. She was just staring at the night vision screen, seeing the young immortal tossing and turning trying to go back to sleep. Batman took notice. " You coming Diana?" " Hm? Oh! Sorry Bruce, it's just..." She looked downward with a saddened face.

Batman raised a brow under his cowl. " Just what?" " It's just... Even though I'm not a telepath like some of the others. But I can sense a great deal of pain and sadness emitting from him." In her tone Batman could feel the concern in her voice, like a mother would for her child. She looked back him with a determined look in her eyes. " I shall remain here, and keep an eye on him, and hopefully try to at least get him to open himself to us."

Batman only stared at her for a moment and nodded. " Do what you have to do. I'll let the others know." This brought a smile on Wonder Woman's face, she went over and hug the dark knight making him stiffen a little. " Thank you Bruce." She said and gave a kiss on his right cheek.

Thankfully the blush was hidden under the cowl, making him turn away. " Uh, right um, I'll...let the others know." He said before walking away to meet the team. Diana simply smiled at the man's semi bashfulness under his stoic appearance. " **Hehehe, if only he could open himself more than he should. Then he would a least be happy.**" She then took a seat and began to watch over the immortal.

In the meeting room, Superman, Iron-Man, and the others were sitting at the round table which was fixed from their gust's entrance. " Alright, now that we're all here we can..." Superman was cut off in midsentence when he noticed Batman walking in by himself. " Where's Wonder Woman?" " She stayed behind to watch over our gust." He said taking his seat next to Superman. " Are you sure that's a good idea bats?" Blue Beetle asked. " She'll be fine Beetle. Now you were saying Superman?" He said. " I was saying that, we can discus about what we're going to do now that Estevan is in our custody."

" I say we let him stay!" Flash suggested, earning a slap on the head from John. " We're not running a hotel here Flash." He scolded. " Hey you gotta admit he's right GL. I mean, the poor guy lost his family, his friends hell he lost his whole planet! He has absolutely no one to turn to." Tigra exclaimed.

This made everyone silent, they couldn't agree with her more, the immortal didn't have anyone to turn to, nor does he have anyone to call family." Tigra has a point. Even if we did manage to find a way to send him back, he has no planet to go back to. He's all alone." J'onn stated knowing that he, Superman and Estevan have a lot in common. " That's true while J'onn lost his entire civilization his planet is still there, and Superman lost his planet, he still has Kara and Karen. Estevan has no one." T'Challa replied.

Everyone were still pondering on what to do with their gust. Then Power Girl had an idea." Hey!" She said catching everyone's attention. " Why not so him our earth, I know it's not his version of earth but it's still close to it. You can even show him your house, right Clark?" She said. Superman was thinking on this, his second cousin was right about that. They can let him see they're earth, but they would at least try to trust him with their identities. " You may have a point there Karen." Then Nick Fury spoke.

" You sure it's wise to let him know son? I mean it's been a week and you want to give him your identity?" He asked. " I know it's to soon general, but we can't simply leave him in the dark forever. Besides whatever kind of pain and sorrow he's going through. I want to be there to help him." This made everyone smile at his speech. " I whole heartedly agree my friend!" Thor exclaimed. " And I as well cousin, I wish to aid our troubled friend." Hercules agreed.

" Same here, you Hank?" Jan asked her husband. Which he smiled and nod. The Hulk-trio did the same and soon everyone agreed. " Alright, whenever he's rested and ready. We'll let him know who we are. And show him we're here to help."

After making several attempts to sleep, Estevan just sat on the edge of the bed, knowing he won't be sleeping anytime soon. A small part of him was afraid to sleep, because of the nightmares he's been plagued with, had shaken him up badly. He sighed rubbing his exhausted face. How could all of this had happen? Why did everything and everyone he knew and loved, had been taken from him?

He reached inside his shirt and pulled out a locket, the only thing he has, of his old life. It was a heart shaped locket, he got from his parents as a little boy, he opened it and revealed two pictures on each side. On the left showed him as a child holding his baby sister, next to his mother and father. Beside them was his grand parents and uncles, in front of him was a birthday cake.

All of them were smiling and happy looks on they're faces. On the right was him already an immortal who was a few million years old, next to him was his wife Kagome, in the same kimono from his dream. He was holding her with both arms, and in her arms was a bundled blanket showing a little baby. It was his and Kagome's baby, Hotaru his sweet little Hotaru.

Estevan had missed his family so greatly, that he would never part with this locket that finds so sacred. To lose it would make him lose his sanity and a part of himself. " Kagome. Hotaru, everyone. Please forgive me!" He said in a hushed voice, a few tears falling.

He clutched it tightly in his hand, pressing it on his forehead. Then he heard the door slide open. He looked up and saw Wonder Woman walking in with a glass of water. " Hello." She greeted. Instead of replaying he nodded at her. " I see that your awake, so I brought you some water to help." She offered it to him, which he took and downed the water in one gulp. She took and seat beside him and took the cup.

" I see that your having trouble sleeping right?" She asked. He nodded. " Yes. No matter how hard I try, the dreams, the nightmares they keep haunting me. To no end." He said with a grim expression. Wonder Woman was very concerned for him, so she place her hand over his. Snapping him from thoughts. " Look whatever kind of trouble your facing, my friends and I will be here for you. We just want to help you." She assured him with a gentle smile. He was surprised by her devotion for him. This woman and her team want to help him?

" Why do you care about me, if you don't anything about me?" He asked her. Diana was a bit taken back from his tone, but she never backed down. " Because we do care about you, we care about everyone here in our world. I know it's not your earth, but you need to at least trust us enough to help you." She said.

Noticing he was silent she reached over, grabbed his head and brought him into a gentle hug. Estevan stiffen at her actions, this woman was treating him with such kindness like a older sister would her sibling, or a mother would for her child. He felt her fingers stroking and combing through his dark hair. " All we want is to help you Estevan, so please what ever kind of sorrow your feeling let us know and we'll help you." She replied to him.

Estevan simply broke from the hug, despite a part of him never wanted to let go. Diana then noticed a grumbling sound, which was coming from Estevan's stomach much to his embarrassment. She chuckled at him. " It looks like your hungry. Why don't we head for the cafeteria and get you some..." " I'll find it myself." He cut her off as he walked for the door. " Are you sure? You've only been asleep for a week, you might not know your way around."

Before he left, he turned to her. " I'll find it. Count on it." With that he left in search for food. Diana sighed, knowing it would take some time for him to trust them, so she decided to regroup with the others and left the room.

Estevan was walking through the hallways of the Watchtower, seemingly lost. Not much of a surpriser considering he'd been wondering his old earth for years. But when it came to food, he simply followed his nose literally. He turned his sights at the window which seems to stretch out a far as he can see. Looking into the vast depths of space and gazing on this 'new earth'. " **It may look like earth, and be like earth. But it's not my earth.**" As he continued his pace, he then heard someone coming from ahead. He saw who it was.

It was Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Wasp and Ant-Man. They were talking with each other until Flash noticed the immortal. " Well look who's finally up!" He said with a friendly smile. Wasp shrunk down and flew towards him, much to her husbands protest. She got a few inches of his face.

" Hey, glad to see you up big guy." She greeted him with a gentle smile. Estevan didn't reply but nodded back at her. Ant-Man came up next. " I'm sorry about my wife, she can be a bit nosey, and a pain at times." He said the last part purposely which Wasp stuck her tongue out. Estevan only blinked a few times, and continued his tread.

" Hey were do you think your going?" John asked him. Estevan turned his red gaze at him. " What does it look like? I'm heading for the cafeteria." Then Flash zoomed next to him with his arm loped around his neck. " Well then why don't I lead you to there my friend, you gotta try the iced mocha you'll love it!" Everyone just rolled their eyes at the young speedster, while Estevan merely growled at him. Flash winched at the growl and removed his arm. Estevan continued on before he called out. " If you wanna tag along, do whatever you want. As long as you don't piss me off." Flash looked at the others with bewilderment, then shrugged his shoulders and took off with their guest.

" Well isn't he a ray of sunshine." Wasp said not pleased at the immortal's attitude while sitting on her husband's shoulder. " Be nice Jan. He's just having a really bad week you know?" " Yeah, I mean the guy's lost everything he loved and cared for. I'm just surprised he didn't end up completely insane." John said.

While his friends nodded in agreement. Shayera looked at the immortal's retreating form. She admired the young man's strong and powerful will. From what she had seen on his body, those scars told her that he was a fighter and a great one at that. Which made him earn her respect. " Well we best let the others know our friend's awake and heading for the cafeteria. Come on guys." John said leading the others where Estevan was heading.

Diana was walking with Superman, Batman, Captain America and Black Widow after the meeting heading for the cafeteria as well. " Well at least he seems ok, for the most part anyway." Widow said. " Still I've been thinking about something." Cap said holding his armored chin. " What's that cap?" Clark asked. " I was wondering, just what kind of person he is. I mean Logan said that his claws didn't even scratch his skin, and neither did T'Challa's claws. You think he could be another kryptonian from another earth?" " That's possible. While he was asleep I ran some scans on him, all came back negative. He's completely human." Batman said.

" If that's true than how was he able to use Thor's hammer against him, not to mention he beat the Hulk which just a hit." Widow told them " Not only that, but Reed told me he withstood Susan's bubble on his head, which he should've passed out."

" Well he's not an Asgardian or an Olympian Thor and Hercules checked him." Diana said her piece. Superman let out a sigh. " Looks like we're still in the dark then, until he learns to trust us, we'll have to wait on his end." He said as they walked through the door to the cafeteria, they stopped and soon their jaws dropped at what they saw. They saw piles and piles of empty plates, packets thrown on the ground and other things.

They saw who it was, it was Estevan who was eating practically everything on the table in a savage manner. They weren't the only ones there. The rest of the team and they're guest stood in awe at the immortals eating spree, all that food and it seemed like he hasn't even gain a pound.

Estevan grabbed a frozen slab of beef and took a massive bite, he chewed it loudly making some of the others feel sick. He swallowed the whole beef and grabbed and tuna fish and swallowed it in one go, then he grabbed and rack of ribs and devoured it even though it was frozen and raw he still continued eating. Everyone all just stood there and were completely flabbergasted at his table manners.

" Holy shit, I didn't even think he could eat this much!" GA said. Canary nodded at him. Then Blue Beetle put his hand over his mouth when he saw Estevan devoured a whole roasted turkey, bone and all. Hearing him chew on the cooked bird made him went for a trash can and puked his guts out.

The immortal reached for a watermelon and bite out of it, cutting it in half. He swallowed the first half then ate the second one. He swallowed the fruit then grabbed a large cup of soda and downed the whole thing. Finished it he sigh in relief and wiped his ace with a napkin.

He stood up from his chair, stretched and walked by his stunned audience. " Thanks for the food." He said and left them with a whole mess. Diana was the first to snap out of her trance. " Did he just, ate the food supply?" She asked.

Thor shooked his head. " Nay Diana he _consumed_the whole food supply! The way he was eating puts Volstagg to shame." Big Barda came back from the empty kitchen. " Well, there's absolutely nothing left. That glutton cleaned the kitchen out." " Even grosser most of them were frozen, and raw! He even ate the bones as well." Hawkgirl said with a hint of disgust. They turned at the Estevan went though. " He ate everything in the kitchen, and yet he didn't even gain a pound. This guy can't be human!" Emma said. " Well besides that, I think we should have a talk with him now." Clark said, then looked at the mess. " But first we need to do something all this!"

" Hey don't worry Supes, I got the drones to take care of this see." Ion-Man pointed at several machines coming and taking the mess their guest left. Superman smiled." Well with this taken care of, let's get going." Soon they went to find the immortal.

Estevan was leaning against a well near a window, arms crossed and eyes closed. Everything in this universe is so different, these people the' Justice Avengers' anyone who would fight in the name of justice was a complete and total fool. He had abandoned all sense of morality and justice a millennium ago.

They meant absolutely nothing to him! Soon he heard someone coming and opened his eyes, to see the Avengers coming for him. " What do you want?" He asked. Superman stepped up. " Well we did some talking, and decided that since your hear and have no were else to go. We decided to take a look around our earth." Estevan raised his brow, these people were willingly letting him stay in their universe? They would soon regret it, once they learn about his true colors.

" You serious? Your letting me stay?" He said with some disbelief. Captain America nodded. " That's right, we were hoping that..." Then the alarms went off. Everyone then headed for thee main deck with Estevan following them. When they got there a video screen popped up and showed a bank in Metropolis being robbed. " What's going on?" Betty asked. " A break in at the Metropolis national bank. Let's find out who it is." Iron-Man was typing on the key pads and soon revealed the robber.

The man stood about the same height as Hulk, wore red body armor leaving his muscular arms bare. His forearms were covered in copper armor with fingerless gloves. And on his head was a dome shaped helmet leaving three holes which are the mouth and eye holes. This man was Cain Marko, step-brother to Charles Xavier but more commonly known as the unstoppable Juggernaut!

Juggernaut was walking into the bank destroying anything in his way, laughing as the policemen fired at him. But was ineffective. Juggernaut has a special x-gene making him an unstoppable force to be reckoned with. " Juggernaut? Here in Metropolis?" Superman said in disbelief. " Looks like Marko wanted to get even with you Superman, I mean you did beat him the last time before." Arrow said. Superman turned at Estevan with a determined look. " Looks like the tours going to have to wait. You stay here while the rest of us head for earth. Avengers let's go!" Superman exclaimed.

He, Wonder Woman, Batman, Iron-Man, Power Girl, Ms. Marvel and Flash went to their ship the Javelin, and went off to fight Juggernaut. The rest of the Avengers stayed behind with Estevan, who was offended by Superman. Just who in the hell was he to think he can order him around?

On the streets of Metropolis, people were running and screaming at the chaos at the bank. Juggernaut came out with hands full of money bags. " Hahahahaha! Ah there's nothing I like more the cool refreshing smell of mint in the morning. Hahahaha!" He laughed as he walked out of the bank. Police cars and SWAT vehicles pulled up, and the cops and SWAT units got out of their vehicles and opened fired. The bullets bounced off of his body, because of his x-gene making him impervious to weapons of all kind, even adamantium or vibranium couldn't hurt him. " Hahahahahaha! Stop it, you're tickling me!" He mocked. Then he charged at them like a bull, ramming into the vehicles causing them to fly off.

He stopped and looked at his handy work. He grinned and was about to leave when he saw a familiar ship coming his way. " Hm?" He muttered. The Javelin landed about ten feet from him, the hatch opened and the Avengers came out. " Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. You know I can still feel the blow in the gut, the last time we fought blue-boy. Now I want some PAY BACK!" Juggernaut dropped the money bags and charged head on for Superman. Superman flew straight at him. Both of them were drawing to a close with their right fists cocked back. Then when they got close they punched each other's fists together creating a shockwave sending them back.

Superman caught himself in the air while Juggernaut skidded to a halt. He was about to attack again when Iron-Man fired his repulsor beams, Ms. Marvel also started firing her photonic beams from her hands. Both of them were covering Wonder Woman as she drew out her lasso and lashed it around Juggernaut's arm. With all her might she swun him around slamming him in a brick wall and spinned around and around.

Then she let go of her lasso, sending Cain flying right into Power Girl's fist. When her fist connected, he started rolling in midair like a wheel. Then Iron-Man fired his unibeam from his chest sending Cain downward. He hit the ground hard, slowly getting up only to see Batman throwing pellets at him which had an extra strong layer of webbing courtesy of Spider-Man lending Batman his web fluids. The pellets hit Juggernaut's eyes blinding him.

As he tried to get it off, Flash started running around him making a tornado lifting Juggernaut. Ms. Marvel and Power Girl came at him from opposite ends. Power Girl punched his face rolling him backwards, and Ms. Marvel punched him in the back of his head making him roll forwards. Superman came from above and collided with him. They both hit the street creating massive cracks.

The rest of the Avengers approached the crater when they heard Juggernaut yelling and a explosion of light was seen. It was enough to send Superman flying. Juggernaut got of the crater with electricity crackling around his body.

Superman sat up holding his chest which was smoking. " Superman are you ok? Power Girl asked worried about her cousin. " I'm fine. But that punch, it felt like... there was magic behind it." He groaned in pain. Magic as one of the only things that can hurt Superman and his cousins aside from kryptonite and a red sun.

" Oh you don't know half of it." They heard a familiar voice with a British accent. Then two green beams hit both Superman and Power Girl, they screamed in pain as they fell down. " Superman! Power Girl!" Wonder Woman shouted at her injured friends. Batman looked at their attacker and saw who it was.

The attacker wasn't a man, but a machine wearing grey pants, and a white shirt which was torn from the right side revealing a metallic arm and chest. His left arm was still intact and his hand had skin. And his head had a huge piece of his right side gone showing a metallic face with a green eye, while his left face was still there. This man was John Corben a ruthless mercenary Superman defeated before, and because of an illness he replaced his body with a robotic one with an alloy called Metallo. A sister alloy to the adamantium alloy, both were indestructible and a chunk of kryptonite was given to him as a power source. Thus he named himself after the metal Metallo!

Behind him were a handful of men wearing black ski masks and red goggles. These men were from a group called Inter-gang, a criminal organization that was runned by a man named Bruno Mannheim. Until his death Metallo took over Inter-gang as his new group now. " Metallo!" Batman sneered at the mad robot. The others stood in front of they're kryptonian friends to defend them from him. " In the flesh. So to speak. You were right about the magic part Superman, old Juggernaut here found an rather interesting gem of sorts." Metallo explained. " Perhaps you've heard of it. The Crimson Gem of Cyttorak!"

This caught everyone off guard. Thor often told them about the Gem of Cyttorak. It was a gem of incredible power, whoever held it would become the avatar of a deity called Cyttorak. And now Juggernaut has power not just from his x-gene but also magical powers. Before they knew it Juggernaut jumped into the air and slammed his fists on the ground sending the Avengers in the air. The moment they landed Metallo spoke again.

" Juggernaut's not the only one with an upgrade you know. I've also had a few improvements as well." Soon his whole body glowed a sickly green color, both Superman and Power Girl screamed by the light of the intensity of the kryptonite he was giving off. " Like it Superman? You should, thanks to Inter-gang I was coated with both adamantium and vibranium! As well as that kryptonite piece I've carried around. Now both of you alien freaks can die together!"

Then he fired a kryptonite beam at them making them scream louder. " LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Ms. Marvel shouted. She was about to help, when Juggernaut grabbed her leg and slammed her on the ground. All of Inter-gang started firing at the Avengers who dodged and tried to fight back. But with both Metallo and Juggernaut thing looked very grim.

Back at the Watchtower the rest of the Avengers watched in horror as their team mates were getting hammered. " We can't just leave them like that, we gotta do something!" Wasp exclaimed. " I agree we have to get down there and hopefully remove Cain's helmet it's the only thing protecting him from mental attacks." Xavier said. Nock nodded. " Alright you heard the man everybody get to the..." " Hey. Anybody seen Estevan?" Fury was cut off by Jen, when they did noticed he was gone. " Where did he go?" Shazam asked. " I had seen him gone down to the air lock, where the Javelin was." Red Tornado replied. They had the camera at the hanger show them Estevan was walkignfor the massive doors.

" What the hell does he think he's doing?" Johan asked. Then to their horror they saw him grabbed the doors and started to pry them open, which set off the alarms. " IS HE INSANE?! HE'S GONNA GET KILLED IN THERE!" Susan cried out. " That idiot come on!" Lantern and the Fantastic four went into the hanger to retrieve him before he gets sucked into space.

Estevan was slightly grunting as he forced open the two doors, he could feel the air being sucked out from the crack. Then he finally opened the door feeling the suction of space pulling on him. He was about to leap out when he heard yelling. " ESTEVAN! ESTEVAN WAIT, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Susan cried out. Johan used his ring to grab him until it was to late. Estevan jumped out into the vacuum of space with the doors closing behind him. " NOOOO!" Johan cried out when he banged his fist on the door. None of them couldn't put words to this incident. John brought out his com-link.

" J'onn we couldn't get to him in time. Can you see him out? Over" He asked. " _I see him Lantern, but you might want to get over here fast.!_" John heard the urgency in his voice, so he and the four bolted back to the others. Soon the five of them made it. " We're here J'onn what is it that you..." Reed was cut of by what he was seeing. He wasn't the only one like this, everyone in the main deck were in shock by what they saw. Estevan was floating in space, _right _in front of the viewing window. His arms crossed with a scowl on his face. He looked perfectly fine! " Wha... how is he alive out there?" Hercules asked.

" I don't know Thor. One minute I saw him go through the air lock doors, the next minute he was flying right in front of us." J'onn said with astoundment in his voice. " Wait minute, he flew? He literally _flew _in space, wtithout a space suit?" Thing asked with complete confusion.

Outside of the Watchtower Estevan was looking down to the earth. This reminded him of his time in space, when he fought in the demon wars along side his allies. Because he's immortal he can survive anything in the universe. He can survive the bottom of the ocean, the void of space, the earth's core even black holes can't hurt him. He can see them fighting, even though he was miles away.

His vision can let him see the Avengers fighting a losing battle. To his surprise none of these heroes killed the Inter-gang grunts. They knocked them out yes but not kill. This furthered his scowl, these people have all the power and they don't even use it to wipe out they're enemies? It disgusted him to no end!

" Tch. Fools.' He said right before he took off flying straight into earth's atmosphere. " IS HE CRAZY?! HE'LL GET FRIED FROM DOING THAT!" Blue Beetle shouted in shock. Everyone else were completely stricken, how can this young man go into space, survive in it and willingly go straight into earth's orbit? Just what kind of man is he?

Estevan was flying through the atmosphere feeling the flames covering his entire body, but this was absolutely nothing to him. He is an immortal! He can survive anything! He pushed even harder to increase his speed and finally made it into earth. The Avengers were stunned beyond belief. He went straight through earth's orbit, and survived. " There's no way he's human. I mean Batman said he was human, but how can he do all that?" Falcon asked. " I don't know son but hopefully we'll find out." Captain America assured him. Hoping to shine some light on the mysterious immortal.

Back on earth Juggernaut picked up a massive piece of concrete, and threw it at Wonder Woman. She used her sword to slice the stone only to see Juggernaut ram into her. The Inter-gang grunts with their advanced weapons, managed to hold off the rest of the Avengers. W

hile Metallow used his glowing body to hurt the kryptonians even further. They're screams of pain was like music to his twisted mind. " Yes that's right, Superman go on scream your lungs off!" He picked him up and started punching him. " You don't know, how long I've waited for this moment!" He exclaimed as he struck Superman again sending him to a brick wall. Superman was so weak he could hardly pick himself up.

" Remember all those times you've beating, humiliated me, made me look like a COMPLETE FOOL!" He shouted with anger. " I was thinking of the perfect way to make you suffer." Then his fleshy lips grinned when he saw Power Girl crawling away. Which gave him an idea. He dropped Superman, went over to the weakened Power Girl and kicked her side. " Gah!" She shouted feeling the pain of the kick.

" Uh, uh, uh not so fast there little girl." He said as he grabbed her by the neck. " The party's just getting started." " Metallo!" He looked over hi shoulder and saw Superman desperately trying to get to him, to save Power Girl.

" You leave her alone now!" He sneered at the mad android. " Sorry can't do that, beside you ought to be paying attention Superman, I want to see your face when you watch her die!" He exclaimed when he raised his hand which morphed into a sharp blade. " Say good night kitty!" Power Girl looked at the blade in fear. Never once had she felt so powerless against some like Metallo, she knew that she was going to die. " NNNNOOOOOO!" Superman cried out in fear.

Before the blade even hit her, a loud sound was heard.

**BOOOM!**

It was so loud, louder than thunder everyone had to cover their ears. Something had broken through the sound barrier, something really fast. The question is what is it?

Before any of them knew it something crashe by them, creating a massive shockwave powerful enough to send Metallo and Juggernaut flying along with some of Inter-gang. Everyone started coughing from the dust cloud. Trying to fan it away from they're faces. " Is everyone ok, is everyone alright?" Iron-Man asked. " I'm fine Iron-Man." Batman replied while holding his injured shoulder. " Ugh, same here tin-man." Flash got out of a pile of rubble, along with Wonder Woman and Ms. Marvell. Superman finally reached for Power Girl and held her in his arms. " Power Girl, are you alright?" He asked knowing it was a bit corny to ask her that. But still he was worried about her.

She looked at him, and gave a weak smile and thumbs up. " Never...been better Kal." She said before coughing up some blood. Then they saw a shadowed figure approaching them from the dust cloud. They saw the red glowing runes on it, and immediately knew who it was. Estevan had just walked out of the cloud, his runes were glowing bloody red showing his dominance and power. Estevan stopped in front of the two kryptonians, and saw some of Inter-gang approaching him with their weapons. Metallo got back on his feet and gazed at the new comer.

" Well now this is unexpected. I didn't realize that the Avengers had a new recruit. No matter your still gonna die! OPEN FIRE!"

His men started firing their guns and rockets at the immortal, not knowing it would be they're last mistake. Superman and Power Girl got out of the cross fire only to see a cloud of smoke where the young man is. " We can't just.. ugh! Sit here, we gotta help him!" Power Girl tried to go to him, but her cousin held her back. " Wait Power Girl look." He pointed where the smoke was.

All of Inter-gang's weapons were empty or half-empty, they waited for the smoke to clear and to their horror Estevan still stood there with even a scratch. The Avengers as well as Metallo were shocked to see him still alive.

He looked at the stupid men, who were trembling in fear. He gave off a animalistic growl revealing his sharp upper and lower canine teeth. Then before they knew he vanished in thin air. The grunts looked around frantically when Estevan appeared in front of one, scaring him he grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him up. The pathetic little man tried to break the grip on his neck, but Estevan wouldn't have any of that. With just one flick he broke the man's neck making a sickening crunch echoing through out the air. The Avengers were completely off guard, Estevan had just taken a life right before they're very eyes.

Estevan looked at the other men who were absolutely terrified of him. Then they fired their weapons again, Estevan dropped the body and charged at them with inhuman speed. Estevan was speeding towards one of them and when he got close, he swung his arm downward at his right shoulder, severing the man's entire upper body in half. The man screamed as his body erupted in bloody shower. Estevan went for the others and started to kill them as well. The next one he grabbed a grunt's head and smashed it into the ground, crushing his head. He leapt and did a split kick at two grunts breaking their necks. He grabbed another one who tried to attack him with a metal pole. Then he started to bend the man so far until his spine had broke, leaving him folded like paper.

Superman and his friends couldn't believe the carnage Estevan was doing, he was killing all of Metallo's men and did so without remorse, compassion or mercy. " My god." Was all he had to say as they witnessed the blood fest. Metallo was shaking, this man was literally tearing his men apart like they were toys. He knew that Superman, none of the heroes kill save a few who do. But this man was a monster, he saw him grab one of his remaining men and slammed his back on his knee with such a force it broke his back. Metallo and the Avengers weren't the only ones seeing this.

Many of a few brave people stayed and watched as this man brought death upon Inter-gang. But what confused them was, if this man is an Avenger why is he killing the bad guys?

Estevan grabbed the last man and tossed him at a broken part of a building, impaling him on a exposed piece of metal. Estevan relaxed his stance and turned his red gaze at Metallo's green gaze. The both of them only stared each other down not saying anything, until Metallo broke the ice. " Well this is a surprise. Never though there'd be someone on their team who actually kills his prey." He said slowly walking toward him. " However I'm going to make you pay for what you, did to my men you dumb shit!" Then he charged at him with his right fist raised. When he got close Metallo punched him with all his metallic might, right in his face. He smiled thinking he got him, but he was wrong.

He saw the runes on this man's body glowing again. Estevan grabbed his right arm with his left one, slowly pulled it from his face and broke his metallic arm with just a flick and squeeze. Metallo pulled back and howled in pain. He stepped back and fell on his knees, he looked at his damaged arm which sparked cause of the wires sticking out. " **How? How did he do that? That's not possible, I'm made up of three indestructible metals on this planet, and yet he just broke my arm like a stick!**" He slowly got up and glared furiously at the immortal. With a yell Metall attacked again. Estevan just stood there taking whatever this stupid metal man can dish out. He punched, kicked and used his lasers and armed weapons on him, but these were nothing more but an annoyance.

The Avengers were in total awe. Estevan had broken Metallo's arm with just a flick, and he was made up of three indestructible metallic alloys. No one could break them. Not Superman, Hulk, Thor, Hercules or anyone for the matter could break those alloys, and yet they had just witnessed this young man's power.

Estevan was starting to get annoyed buy Metallo, so he decided to end him for good! Estevan ducked Metallo's punch and sweep kicked him. Before he could get up Estevan kicked him in the face, making him lay on his chest. Estevan then started stomping on his head, the more he stomped the more he started to cough up kryptonite fluid as it is his blood. " NO, Wha...wait please!" Metallo cried out. Estevan removed his foot from his head. Glaring down at the pitiful site before him.

" Please stranger, I know that you are stronger than I am. All I'm asking you is to please spare me! I promise I won't do anything like this again I swear it!" He shouted hoping it would be enough to save him from this man's wrath. Estevan growled hatefully at him. " Me spare you dog?! Forget, I know your kind you say you'll give up your criminal life. But all I hear is nothing but lies!" He shouted at him. " It's the truth! Please just let me live!" " NEVER! I WILL NOT ALLOW SCUM LIKE YOU TO WALK ON THE SAME PLANET, PEOPLE LIKE YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" Estevan roared at him. With no intentions of letting him live.

" You really think, my death will help change the world?! And I thought you hero types never kill!" Metallo spat angrily at him. " Who said I was a hero?" With that moment Estevan grabbed Metallo's head from behind. Then he punched him again sending him downward. Then he grabbed the android's head again with both hands, and with all his might Estevan ripped Metallo's head from his body.

Estevan raised Metallo's screaming head high for all to see. Then he crushed his head as a shower of metallic piece and blood sprayed everywhere. Metallo was no more. The Avengers stared in horror. Estevan had just killed one of Superman's toughest enemies, with little effort. Just how powerful is this guy? Estevan looked down at Metallo's body seeing it twitched because of a back up system. He raised his foot up and crushed what was remaining of Metallo's body. Then he felt something rammed into him sending him flying into a building. Juggernaut had rammed into Estevan, when he saw him killed his partner.

He was panting from the sudden anger flare, when he saw the building being cut horizontally, with the top part was collapsing. Dust and debris was flying everywhere, Everyone saw Estevan at the edge of the building and stared down at Cain. Then he vanished and reappeared in front of him catching him off guard as he fired a volley of punches and kicks. Juggernaut had to block them as they were starting to hurt really bad! Even though he has magic now so he wouldn't feel any of Superman's punches anymore, but somehow this guy was getting through the magic's barrier. Then Estevan did a spinning kick on his right side of his ribs.

Juggernaut yelled in pain as Estevan punched him rapidly in his gut. Making him topple over. Then Estevan sweep kicked his feet making him fall on his gut. Estevan's face was covered in shadow but you can still see his blood red gaze. Juggernaut got back up, let out a yell and swung his right arm at the immortal, which he blocked it and jumped and kicked his domed helmet two times. Juggernaut nearly fell over again, but got his footing and tried to grab Estevan, only for him to deliver a powerful left hook in his gut. The blow was strong enough to make Cain cough up blood.

Juggernaut held his aching stomach as the wind was knocked out of him. The Estevan grabbed his helmet by the eye and mouth holes and started spinning around and around. The Estevan flung Juggernaut over the Avengers to an abandoned. He crashed into it making collapse on top of him. Superman and the other looked at Estevan saw that he had Juggernaut's helmet in his iron-vice grip. He vanished and reappeared at the building only to see Juggernaut without his protective helmet charging at him. Estevan charged as well, when he got close he swung his right fist at him, but Juggernaut dodged him in time.

Which was time enough for him to grab the immortals head with his massive hands. Everyone was terrified this behemoth had the immortal's head in his enormous hands and threatened to crush his head. " HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW MUCH FUN I'VE HAD!" He shout with absolute glee.

" The only people who could hurt me, were my brother, Superman, Hulk, Thor, Hercules even some of they're other friends. BUT YOU'VE MANAGED TO CAUSE ME MORE PAIN THAN THEY EVER COULD!" He then started to squeeze his hands together to crush this bug's head. " I hate to say that I have to kill you, sad really. You were the only one who ever gave me a real good fight without holding back. NOW DIEEEEEE!" He squeezed with all his might ignoring some of the peoples cries to let him go.

This was the final straw for Superman. " That's it! I'm going to stop him, before it get's out of hand!" He was about to leave until Batman stopped him. " Why did you stop me?" " Look!" He pointed at the scene. They also noticed something was wrong. Juggernaut was squeezing with all his might, Estevan's head should've been mush but it hasn't. Juggernaut was squeezing as hard as he could, but no matter how hard he did this man's head was crushed.

" **What the hells going on? His head should've been fucking mush now! uh?**" He noticed Estevan's arms grabbing his wrists and slowly started to pull them away from his head. Juggernaut's eyes widen with awe, this man was overpowering his strength and was hardly breaking a sweat! He tried to push harder but it wasn't enough. Estevan had the behemoth's arms in his grasp. Then he pulled Juggernaut's arms inward to were his elbows were pointed out. Juggernaut's eyes widen with horror and screamed as he felt his arms hurting badly. Then before he knew it both his arms were broken to the point of his bones showing out of his skin. He howled at the top of his lungs as blood erupted from his wounds. Never one had he felt this kind of pain before.

Then he felt something even more different something he never felt before: Fear.

Still holding onto his arms, Estevan had ripped them of completely from Juggernaut as he screamed even louder. the Avengers and the people of Metropolis were stricken at this bloody site. The see him holding both of Juggernaut's arms as blood poured from them. Them Estevan attacked again this time, using Cain's arms as clubs. Swinging them left and right send Juggernaut back with every hit. Juggernaut was completely terrified, this man nor monster had broken his arms, torn them off and used them as weapons. Even his magic wasn't enough to save him now.

Estevan jumped high enough and slammed both of Cain's arms on his head from both sides. Juggernaut staggered back, he was tired, exhausted and lightheaded from the amount of blood loss from his arms. Throwing the arms away Estevan backhanded Juggernaut sending him into a corner of a building. Juggernaut only sat on one knee coughing up blood, as Estevan slowly approached him like a predator read to make the kill.

" This...this is not possible! I! Am...the unstoppable JUGGERNAUT! UGH!" He exclaimed then puked out more blood." You claim to be unstoppable, but your are blinded by your own pride and arrogance!" Estevan replied stopping three feet from him. Juggernaut only chuckled. " You think, you can kill me as easily as you killed Metallo?" He looked at the immortal with a hateful gaze. " NOTHING CAN KILL ME! I AM IMMUNE TO EVERYTHING EVEN DEATH HIMSELF COULD NOT TOUCH ME!" He shouted in defiance.

" Than prepare for your death Juggernaut." Estevan said. He grabbed him by the scruff of his suit and bashed his head against his, blood flying from the hit. Juggernaut fell back down, but Estevan grabbed him by the hair and punched him two times. The second punch mad him fall face first on the ground. Estevan then kicked him with his left foot. Juggernaut coughed up more blood as Estevan grabbed him by his neck. Then Estevan slammed Cain against the brock wall. The immortal grabbed his head with both hands and started head-butting him over and over again. After the fourth head-butt, Estevan slammed him on the wall again, grabbed him and threw him at a broken piece of concrete. His vision was blurry, but he can still see him coming.

Juggernaut tried to use the last of his strength to get away, but it was to no avail. Estevan grabbed his right leg, turned him over and grabbed his head again. His face was the only thing Juggernaut saw until he saw the immortal raised both his thumbs and stuck them in his eyes. Estevan did a double eye gouge with his thumbs, as blood was sprayed on him. With a shout he twisted Cain's neck with all might and broke his neck. Estevan had done what others could not do.

He had killed the unstoppable Juggernaut! Something the Avengers or X-Men would never do. Estevan let our a much need breath, as he stared at the sun. He then looked at the civilians, who stepped back from his red gaze. Afraid that they might be next. But he only scowled at them, he had lost faith in humanity years ago before coming here. He could careless of how they viewed him. He stopped caring about them, but it did not stop him from protecting them from those who would prey on them.

He looked down at the dead body of Juggernaut, he grabbed it and raise it high for all to see. " LET THIS BE A LESSON TO ALL, WHO PREY ON THE WEAK! THOSE WITH EVIL IN THEY'RE HEARTS SHALL BE GIVEN NO MERCY! OR ANY HOPE OF LIVING!" His shouts echoed through out the city, piercing the hearts and souls of everyone who heard his declaration. Then he tossed the body in the air and fired an aura sphere destroying the body completely.

Then he saw Superman, Wonder Woman, Iron-Man, Batman, Flash, Power Girl and Ms. Marvel approaching him with stern glares. Superman was the first to speak. " Estevan. I think it's time you start telling us who you really are!" He said with a serious tone in his voice.

Estevan only glared back at them then they went back to the Javelin and took off back to the Watchtower to finally get some answers.

**Here's chapter 2 hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Note: I don't own anything in this story, I own myself and other OC's and it's a self insert story. **

**Chapter 3. Part 1**

After getting back to the Watchtower, Superman, Batman, Iron-Man, Captain America and the other Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic Four and Nick Fury were eyeing Estevan, as he was sitting down on a chair with arms crossed and a scowl. They had all witnessed the carnage the young immortal had done, and none of them were entirely pleased with his actions. They were going to get some answers from him, and they weren't going to take 'no' for an answer.

Superman was the first to speak. " Estevan after what we had just witnessed down there, I have to ask you. Just what were you doing down there in the first place, and why did you kill Inter-gang, Metallo and Juggernaut?!" He asked him with a furious tone.

Estevan returned his glare at him. " What did it look like I was doing? I came down there to help, and to take care of those swine permanently!" " That doesn't give you the right to do that!" Batman shot out coming next to Superman. " Do you have any idea what your actions could've done, could've effected the people?" He said with his bat glare. Estevan was not intimidated by this. " So what? I did the right thing!"

"Does killing two criminals and a whole gang, justifies by doing the 'right thing?!'" John said slamming his fist on the table. Clearly he was angered by this man's methods, true he did his fare share of killing, but that was when he was a marine. A soldier, this man killed them without a shred of mercy. Wonder Woman had a somewhat disheartened look. " Estevan what we want to know is, why did you kill them?"

He looked at her with his blood red burning eyes. " I did so, cause if they were to be put back in their cages, it won't be enough!" He exclaimed with utter disgust.

" What do you mean 'won't be enough?' Everyone deserves a second chance, do some good for this world." Ant-Man told him, letting his compassionate side show.

Estevan glared at him and started laughing. This caught them off guard, he thinks their ways as a joke? " What's so damn funny?" Hulk asked.

" You." He said pointing at them. " You have all this power, and what exactly do you do with it?" " We use them to help people, protect them but never kill." Ms. Marvel replied. " Exactly! That is what I'm talking about, you don't kill! When you should put them, out of their misery!" He said with a growl. This made them dumbfounded, he was expecting them to kill? That's just crazy! " It' sounded like you were hoping we'd kill them." Tony said with a stern tone. " Well hate to tell ya pal, but we never kill!" " We only bring justice to them, no more no less." Tigra said.

Estevan growled and glared at them with utter animosity. " That's exactly my point!" He growled with his runes glowing. " Things like ' justice and morality' mean absolutely nothing to me! They are nothing more, but shields to protect these, animals from receiving their true judgment!" He exclaimed as the aura intensified.

They all stepped back from the sudden anger flare. Everyone could feel the heat it was giving of. " These animals, do not deserve a second chance, they do not deserve mercy or prison. They do not deserve to live! No, they deserve damnation, AND TO BURN IN THE FIRES OF HELL, FOR ETERNITY!" He shouted slamming his fist on the edge of the table, sending it flying.

The table crashed into a wall, they all stared at him as he started panting. " I lost my family to animals like them, I will not let other's suffer from your mistakes!" He growled. " And I could careless of what the people think! I stopped caring what they thought long ago."

They all just stood there in silence. Clearly they can see the signs of pain, anger and sadness in his bloody eyes, and the more they talked about it the more painful it got. Wonder Woman sat next to the troubled immortal and placed her hand on his shoulder. " Estevan. Just what kind of pain did you go through? We won't be able to help you if you don't tell us." She said in a motherly tone. He looked at her and then back at the others whose faces were slightly calm.

" You wish to know what I've been through? Why I'm this strong, and why I was able to survive in space? And why I kill without hesitation?" He asked them. They all nodded ready for hear his past. " Very well then." Then he stood up from his chair and went near a wall. " If you wish to know my past, allow me to show you, in visual aid." His hands started glowing, and with a few twirls he stretched his hands out and an aura sphere moved a the wall, and expanded into a sizable viewing screen. " Let me start at the beginning, when I was a little boy."

The aura screen turned dark then flashed into a memory laps. The screen then showed a large house, somewhere in a forest, and standing in front of the house was a family of nine. There were five men and four women, they were outside during a hot summer day playing under the sun.

" This is my house several years ago in the year 2004, my family and I were outside enjoying ourselves." Estevan explained. As the screen showed them a much younger version of the immortal at the age of ten years old, but unlike him his younger self was smiling and laughing as he tried catching a frog with a net. His parents were with his little sister, who was little more than six years old. His family were relaxing while his grandfather was barbecuing. " Awww, you look so cute!" Jen cooed as well as some of the woman.

Estevan only glared. " Yes well, we were very happy that time." He said with a small smile, seeing the memories of his lost childhood. Which turned into a frown. " But all that changed when they came." He sneered. Betty raised a brow. " They?"

The screen then showed them what happened. A crash was heard, and then ten armed men in black with guns came. They all had black ski masks, to the Avengers this was a robbery. The men had Estevan and his family cornered, with their guns aimed at them. They demanded that his family handed over what ever money or other objects worth of value to them. Then his father struck at the robber, then his uncles and grandfather fought back. They fought hard but then what the Avengers saw was truly horrible for them. The crooks fired at Estevan's father uncles and grandfather right in front of him.

" Oh my god." Susan said covering her mouth with her hand, as Reed placed his hand on her shoulder. " Such dishonorable cowards!" Hercules exclaimed. " I agree with you Herc. I agree." John said. He knew what it was like to lose those close to you.

But to make matters even worse, it wasent enough for them. Soon Estevan grabbed a large stick and tried to fend them off buying his mother, sister, grandmother and aunt some time to get away. But it wasn't enough. Two of the robbers grabbed him and held him down. Screams and shout were heard. Then two robber took aim and fired. They all stood in silence, as they had witnessed Estevan's mother, sister, aunt and grandmother gunned down right before his eyes. Now they all felt bad for him, but the one who felt even more so was Batman.

Batman and Estevan have so much in common, they both lost their parents at a young age. And witnessed their murders. Batman lowered his head remembering the pain he felt when he was a boy.

" After seeing my family killed before me, I then felt something. Something so violent, so wild and uncontrollable I had just snapped!" Estevan told them. As the screen showed them what happened next. As the men were laughing, they saw his younger self lower his head in despair. Then his head snapped up revealing a feral angry look. With a feral shout Estevan broke free of his captor's grasp, jumped on one of them and bit his neck very hard drawing blood. The heroes stood in awe and horror, as they witnessed Estevan taking his first life.

Then he took the man's gun and fired it at the other robber, then threw it at the another. He let out a angered shout, and charged at them like a mad beast out for blood. The robbers fired at him, but he dodged them even though he never had any form of training, his rage made him agile. The moment he got close Estevan jumped on one of them, reared his head back and delivered a head-butt hard enough to make the man recoil from the blow. After two head-butts they fell on the ground Estevan gouged the man's eyes, grabbed a large enough rock and smashed his head in. He dropped the stone, and slowly turn to face the seven remaining men.

The Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic Four, Spider-Man and Fury saw that his eyes, that were once brown were a hateful red color. And blood from one of the crook he bit into, was dripping from his mouth. He bared his blood covered teeth and let out a growl at them. His anger had changed him into a savage animal who could not control himself.

" It was this moment, that my powers began to change me." Estevan explained. " I didn't know how I got them or why they made me like that. But one thing was for certain though, I wanted nothing more than to kill those, filthy animals who took my family!"

Then the screen showed them his younger self attacking the robbers. His past self was running on all four like a rabid dog, he leaped at one of them and started chocking him. His comrade took aim at the young mad boy, Estevan saw this and used the robber as a shield. When the man killed his own teammate Estevan took out a knife from the dead man, charged at a inhuman speed and slit the man's throat. He then grabbed another knife from the man he killed, and started slaughtering the others. One by one they fell until one remain standing.

He stared at the younger boy in terror, as he saw the red gaze from the savage boy. He then decided to run away rather than fight, but the blood crazed boy wouldn't have any of that. He began to chase after his prey. The terrified man ran into the boy's forest in sheer fright, he would often turn and shoot at him in hopes of loosing him.

The whole group of heroes saw him stop in the middle of the forest panting and shaking looking frantically everywhere. Widow then turn to Estevan and asked. " How come you were chasing him? Shouldn't you have let him go?" They to wondered the same thing.

" Did you really think, I would let any of them go without being punished?" He questioned. " That still didn't gave you any right to do that! You were only a child for god's sake!" Blue Beetle exclaimed. The immortal turned his bloody gaze at him.

" Don't you dare talk to me about rights, you gutless hypocrite!" Estevan snapped at him. "Those bastards needed to pay for what they did, I had every single right, to end them! I would not let them rot in jail, when they should be rotting away in Hell where all scum like them. Deserves to suffer."

Then the screen showed them Estevan ambushing the man by jumping on him and stuck both knives in the man's neck. His younger self glared hatefully at him as tears flowed from his eyes. The man choking on the blades from both sides, slowly stretched his bloodied hand on the boy's head. And with his final breath he muttered one word:

" _I...I'm sorry kid_."

With that he dragged his hand over the boy's face leaving blood flowing over his eyes. With a feral roar Estevan pulled with all of his strength and ripped the man's head of with the knives. Blood sprayed from the body as it fell down, Estevan was panting from his anger fit. The blood leaving his face, as he stared at the site before him. They can see it in his face and eyes. The sheer horror and shock at what he had done.

Then Estevan ran back to his house and went over the body of his dead mother. He fell on his knees as tears flowing even more from his eyes. His pained sobs could be heard from the heroes, as they felt the pain of his sadness. They saw him lowering his head on his mother's bosom crying over and over.

" It was from this day, my worst fear became a realty." He said catching their attention. " My fear was failing to save and protect my family, and now it had happened." He said with a pained tone.

They watched as his younger self let out a pained wail which can be heard in the air. His wails were like daggers, piercing the hearts of the heroes, as some of them had tears falling from their eyes and some lowering their heads in sorrow and respect.

" And then something happened after that." He told them. " What happened?" Shazam asked. Instead of answering the question, Estevan waved his hand and the screen's surface rippled. Then the heroes heard a siren, an air raid siren. They saw his younger self looked at the sky and saw jet fighters flying over his house. Then what they saw truly stunned them, as they saw a small missile flying over his home in the distance. Then suddenly the missile hit whatever it's target was, and a flash of light was seen. Then a large explosion was heard. A large mushroom shaped cloud was seen then waves of the explosion were spreading everywhere, and it was heading for Estevan's land.

The heroes knew what it was, it was a nuclear warhead, and someone had launched it near the immortal's home. They saw him glare at the intense light, as the explosion hit him and destroyed his home. The heroes watched as flash of light erupted from the screen. They all were horrified, they had witnessed his family getting killed, and now saw him in the middle of a nuclear explosion. But the question is, if the blast radius got him, how is he still standing right in front of them?

" Wha...what happened?!" Storm asked. Estevan gave a harden look. " World War 3. Had arrived in my earth." He simply said.

They all paled at this. World War 3, the one thing S.H.I.E.L.E.D, the heroes and the whole planet were hoping would never happen, had happen in Estevan's world. " You mean to tell me, that your earth was going into a third world war? Just what the hell started it in the first place?!" Fury demanded since he and his organization were created to prevent it from happening in their earth that is.

" You'll know. Soon enough." He said. Then the screen was blurry, since Estevan's past self was knocked from the blast. Then they heard voices.

" _Anything soldier_?"

" _Nothing here sir_."

They were hearing voices that belonged to soliders, searching where his home was. Then they heard him make a grunting noise, hoping to get they're attention. Fortunately it did. They hear rapid foot steps nearing him. They saw through his blurred vision as the man was checking for a pulse.

" _Sir! We got a survivor_!"

The search party hurried and saw him. " _Christ! Your telling me he's still alive_?!" The heroes heard one of them exclaimed. " _It doesn't matter, right now we need to get him out of here, and back to HQ for treatment, understood_?" They heard the leader barked orders.

" _SIR, YES SIR_!" The troops hollered. They saw them putting Estevan on a stretcher and were about to leave when. " _Wa...wait_." He weakly muttered at the men, making them stop. The leader came up and place his hand on his shoulder. " _Easy kid, your going to be alright_." " _No_."

This confused them, why would he say 'no?' " _My...my locket. Give me, my locket_." With that Estevan passed out from the pain. One of the soldiers looked down and saw a heart shaped locket, he bent down and grabbed it. With everything secured they got in a striker and took off, as the sound of gun fire and explosions were heard.

" The moment I woken up, I found myself in a rebel headquarters." Estevan explained. " The leader, Anton Mercer, had told me that the united nations building, had risen a new flag. And guess what it was." Then the screen rippled again showing them the UN building, and what they saw had shocked them. A red flag with a white center, along with a very familiar swastika symbol. And at the front of the building was a man in black military suit, along with the symbol on hit hat and arm band. He raised his right hand along with an army of soldiers in front of him.

" You mean to tell us, that the Nazi's started world war 3?!" Superman asked in total disbelief. Estevan scowled and nodded. " But how is that possible? I mean if our worlds are similar, then your government should've prevented it from happening!" Fury retorted. " Believe me Nick, even I was shocked as you are, but there was a reason why they started it." He told them. " And why was that bub?" Logan asked.

Estevan scowled even deeper and glared at Fury. " Because they had the world leaders, pentagon, feds and the CIA eating out of their hands." This confused them all, how could the military and government of his world submit to the Nazis?

" How can that be possible? Surely the government would rather die than join them." Cap said. Estevan wasn't swayed by this. " That's because Cap, they had been corrupted!" Estevan snarled. The way he said it, made the air feel very thick. " My world's government had Nazi moles within their ranks, and soon everyone in any military organization had turned over to the Nazis, and became our enemy!"

" Than that explains why you've been so hostile to Fury, because he is from S.H.I.E.L.D... And S.H.I.E.L.D is a military group!" Falcon exclaimed.

" Exactly! Since then I've hated any form of government, I had sworn to wipe out all of military officials, and politics!" Estevan growled with utter anger. Everyone took a few steps back, as his aura was seen again. Out of all of them Nick Fury, had lowered his head, knowing full well that everyone, not even the military are above corruption. Widow then asked. " Then what happened?"

" After finding out that the Neo-Nazis had started the war, I wanted to be a part of the rebellion!" Before anyone could speak, the screen rippled again showing an eager younger Estevan asking his savior to join them. After many arguments they decided to let him in, and made him the youngest trainee in the republic army of World War 3! Everyone decided to be silent, and watch as the screen showed them Estevan's hellish training, time after time despite all the hardships from the training courses, Estevan had found a family amongst the soldiers. They all had treated him like a little brother, since they watched out for him throughout the war. The screen then showed the heroes the boy's first assignment in the battle field, they're goal was to infiltrate a Nazi command base, get vital information and kill any Nazi present. They saw him within a helicopter amongst his fellow soldiers, with a look of determination and rifle in hand.

Soon they reached their destination, and fought they're way through the Nazi army. The heroes were in awe as they witnessed the young boy, killed many Nazi solider, and helped his men get out of the base alive! Many of them were impressed by his feats, most of which was Nick Fury who was even more impressed, that a 10 year old boy became a harden soldier. The same could be said for Captain America, for he knew what it was like to fight with all his might and heart, to protect his men by any means necessary. " **Gotta give the boy credit, had he been a part of my team, we would've easily stopped HDRA and won the war!**"

Then the screen showed them the years went by, and Estevan was 13 year's old, what stunned them even more he was promoted to the rank of captain at that age. His next mission was to lead a small group to capture a Nazi corporal who was brining in a large supply of weapons, as well as slaves to work in they're mines and forge more weapons for them. They were to bring him back so they can interrogate him for valuable information, regarding on they're next attack.

The screen then switched to Estevan and his small team were inside the building, only to be ambushed by the enemy. They fought with all their might, but they were completely outnumbered, and one by one Estevan's team were killed. The a grenade was thrown next to the young captain, and it exploded sending him crashing into a wall. Beaten and bloodied Estevan looked up, and saw a woman who he considered as his older sister. She was badly wounded as her right leg was torn to shreds, she looked at the Nazis who were infront of her, one of them pointing a gun at her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, she let out a small smile, and with her last breath she said her final words.

" _I love you, little brother_."

With that they fired at her multiple times. The heroes were horrified at this, Estevan had lost his men the same way he lost his parents. They watched his past self lower his head, and his body began to tremble. From what they could hear, they heard a small giggle coming from him. This confused them greatly, why was he giggle about, and in a time like that?

Then they saw him lunged at a Nazi soldier who's back was turned at him. They saw him going berserk again as he used his teeth, to tear into the back of the screaming German soldier. " It was then my powers started to change me again, whenever something tragic has happened, my powers awaken but I had no control over myself at those times." Estevan explained once more.

They saw him getting up slowly as he hunched over, his arms hanging loosely as he swayed back and forth. When he raised his head up quickly, what they saw completely disturbed them. They saw his eyes a blood red, and his lips were in a twisted and sadistic smile. From what they can see, they saw nothing but the look of insanity and madness. Even his eyes had it too. They heard maddened giggles escaping from him, as his twisted gaze were fixed on his next prey. This gravely disturbed everyone who was watching this, they have dealt with mad men before, but Batman dealt with psychopaths, maniacs, insane criminals and crazed killers before. This was nothing new to him.

Then they heard his giggles erupted into insane laughter, as it echoed through the dark corridors. The Nazi soldiers fired at the crazed teen, who then jumped out of the line of fire and onto the ceiling. What freaked them out, was him crawling on all fours while upside down over his prey, laughing as he avoided the bullets. " **This is crazy! Just what kind of power, could change him so quickly?!**" Spider-man was disturbed that seeing the immortal's past self crawling on the walls and ceilings. Like how he would when facing criminals.

They watched as he jumped from wall to wall, and then onto one of the soldiers who screamed and fired at him. The crazed teen cackled with insanity as he landed on the soldier, and began to tear into him with his bare hands. Wonder Woman was horrified as she watched the young boy, howling with laughter as he gutted the man like a pig. She looked at the immortal, who had he head lowered. Obviously it was painful for him to see the animal he had become. " **Now I understand why he is like this, the tragedy of his family and friends, had turned him into this. Oh Hera above have mercy on him.**"

Then they saw him attacked the rest of the soldier killing them in to most horrific ways. Some of the heroes had vomited from the gory scene, while others had turned away from the carnage. There were six soldiers left now, as they saw the boy turned his crazed stare at his next prey. The soldiers were terrified, this young man had wiped out their whole group. They saw him coming ever so closer to them giggling like a mad man. One of them took out his pistol and fired at him point-blank range in the head. The recoil of the gun made him lean back which his should be on the ground, but he was still standing albeit bent back.

The heroes then heard him bursting with insane laughter, which made them dumbfounded. How could he have survived a bullet to the head. Then he fixed himself and gazed at the Nazis. Blood was leaking from the wound on his head, as the bullet fell off. Then he started to wobble like a drunken man. " _Hahahaha, it's all just so funny ya know? Hehehehe hahaha!_" He ranted at them scaring them further.

" _All the pain and death of others, hehehehehe, it's all just so fucking hilarious! I can assure you my children._" He moved slowly making them grip they're weapons tighter. "_ I will make your suffering slow and painful._" He smiled so big it would've torn his head in two. "_ It will be a sweet and beautiful...DEATH!_" That did it for them, the Nazi soldiers ran for their lives as a crazed teenaged captain gave chase, howling with insane laughter.

The heroes watched in horror as the young boy chased them, like a demon who escaped from hell. Jumping on the walls and ceilings as the soldiers fired at him. One of them threw a flash-bang grenade which exploded in the crazed teen's face. They stopped as the smoke began to fill the hallway. Thinking they were safe, they let out a sigh of relief. That was until they heard foot steps and giggling again. Their blood was ice cold when they saw his shadowed form in the smoke. As he came through his face was darkened but they can see two blood red eyes, and his grinning teeth which had eight canine fangs, four at the top and four at the bottom. Hawkgirl watched the young boy stuck his tongue out and slowly licking his fangs like a predator. " **My god! I can't believe he did all that, he really takes losses seriously when it involves his friends. I hope we can find a way to help him.**"

The Nazis fired at the mad captain, he dodged them and made his way to the first one. When he got close, the soldier pointed his gun at him but Estevan side-stepped and with inhuman strength and speed. He sliced the man's hand off from the wrist. The man screamed in pain, but was silenced when Estevan swiped at his lower jaw. Tearing it and his throat completely off. His gurgled screams were heard as Estevan tackled him and started tearing him apart. The rest of the soldiers ran as fast as they could, Estevan took noticed and gave chase once more.

Susan was very pale at the blood shed. She saw the immortal lower his head even further, she knew he was ashamed of himself when he became, an insane savage animal, more savage than Wolverine. Tears started flowing from her eyes knowing the pain of what transpired in his life. " **Dear god almighty! No wonder why he said all that about justice and morality, those men took those he held very dear to him, and now turned him into this.**" She put her head on her husband's shoulder, who try to comfort her from the carnage.

The surviving Nazis soon found themselves in a room which was a dead end. They turn to leave through the door, only to see the insane captain blocking them. They were shaking uncontrollably when Estevan slowly closed the door, locking it, reaching for the light switch and turned off the lights, leaving only his glowing blood red eyes. The only thing the heroes heard were screams of terror, pain and sounds of flesh and blood being spilt.

" After killing the ones who took my men, I made my way to the target and decided to finish the mission." Estevan told them, as the screen rippled again. Revealing a very nervous and scared Nazi corporal, sweat was seen on him and his breathing was erratic. He ordered his men to sand guard as the young captain, made his way through out the base. He then heard a riot out of the room he was in, he heard gunfire, explosions and screams, as his men were getting slaughtered. He went for the door and looked through the small window, he saw flashes from guns, shadowed blurs moving and then blood was covering the glass. He backed away from the door, when it was knocked out of it's hinges.

There stood Estevan covered in blood, grinning like a mad man and holding a dead soldier by the neck. He dropped the body and went for his next prey. The corporal tried to fight back, but it was useless. Estevan started beating him and tossing him around the room like a broken toy. He grabbed the German by the scruff of his uniform and was about to kill him, but he felt hesitant. The heroes saw this, he knew that he had to stop this madness and regain control. Fortunately he did, he simply slammed his head on the German knocking him out. He let the man go and took few steps back. His back meet the wall next to the door, he sunk lower as he saw all the devastation he caused. His breathing was hard and shallowed, sweat and blood dripped from his face, as he buried it in his hands, muffled sobs could be heard. He was shedding tears of his lost brothers and sisters, who supported him throughout the years. Then the radio he had began to make static sounds, as voices were heard.

" _Red Crown, this is Checkmate, how copy?_"

It was Anton! He was calling to see if the mission was a success.

" _Repeat, Red Crown, this Checkmate how copy?_"

Estevan grabbed his radio and switched it on.

" _Checkmate sir._" He answered. " _Red Crown__ did you acquired the target over? _" Anton asked.

"_ Yes sir. I found Lieutenant Schneider and have chained him. Ready for pick up, I will be lazing over._" The radio staticed for a few seconds until Anton spoke once more.

" _Copy that, I'll send reinforcements to pick you up, ETA four minutes._" Estevan was silent still feeling the guilt of failing to save his men. " _Sir... Anton I lost my squad during the process. Over._" The radio was quiet for a second, then Anton spoke. " _What happened?_" " _We were ambushed sir, I barely made it out. But my squad...they didn't make it sir._"

Anton was silent from the sudden news, he knew Estevan and his group were brothers and sisters in each other's eyes, they watched each other's backs and always made it out of tight situations. " _Copy that son. Cottonmouth this is Checkmate, need emergency medevac. Six soldiers down, one still alive._" "_ Rodger that Checkmate, medevac inbound. ETA two minutes._"

" _Just hang in there son, we'll bring you home._" With that the radio went off and all Estevan could do is wait for help to arrive. " After they came and took me and the Lieutenant back to base, I gave my full report to Anton." Estevan explained. The screen showed them the young captain standing full attention in front of Anton Mercer. " At first when I told him about what happened, I wasn't so sure if I deserved to continue the fight. But he reminded me, that in war expect casualties. Even among your ranks. He also told me that, they were willing to fight and die along side me, and that I shouldn't let their deaths be in vain!" Estevan told them with a determined look.

" You must really looked up to Anton, and respected him didn't you?" Captain America asked. Estevan nodded. " Yes. He was my father figure, he tought me everything I needed to know. And everything else in between.'

Then the screen rippled again, showing them Estevan at age 15. Who had been ranked to Commander. The heroes saw him go through many missions, and all were successful ones and there was no loss of soldiers on his part. Then the screen rippled showing them his father figure Anton lying down on a bed, with monitor connected to him. " If I may ask thee a question Estevan." Thor said catching the immortal's attention.

" Yes Thor?"

" What is the matter with your friend Anton? Is he ill or something?" The thunder god asked him. Estevan closed his eyes and lowered his head in sorrow. " As a matter of fact Thor, he's dying." This caught them off guard. Anton Mercer, the one who took the young man in as a child, was dying? " How is he dying exactly?" Panther asked. " He had a bad case of heart cancer, for years he's been fighting to stay alive from his sickness. The doctors in the rebellion treated him as best they could." He said with a saddened tone. The heroes lowered their heads, knowing full well that some cancer treatments are curable but not very often and the heart cancer is the worst one they can think of. " The doctors only gave him a month to live, it was then his time was almost over." The immortal said.

The screen rippled again showing them a teary eyed Estevan next to Anton, holding his hand. The doctor had his stethoscope on the general's chest, hearing his shallowed breathing. His heartbeat was fading fast. Regretfully, the doctor sighed and removed the stethoscope. Putting it away in his bag.

" _Well doctor, is there anything you can do?_" Estevan asked him desperately hoping he can save his father figure. The doctor looked at the boy sadly and shook his head.

" _I'm sorry son, it's not good. We've done everything we can to help him, his heart rate is decreasing, his breathing his becoming shallow. And he's suffering from internal bleeding._" He said in a somber tone. Estevan's eyes widen at the sudden news. " _I'm sorry son. There's nothing more we can do._" With that the doctor left them alone to share their few minutes. Estevan couldn't stop the flowing tears from his eyes. When he was 10 he lost his whole family, when he was 13 and a captain he lost his squadron who he sees as brothers and sister. And now he's losing the only man he ever called father.

With some strength left, Anton turned to the young commander. " _Do not grieve for me son, I've had a good life before the war. And meeting you, was probably the best thing that could ever happen for me._" Estevan looked up teary eyed. " _Sir?_"

" _Ugh, Estevan it is up to you now. You must take over for me, and led us to victory._" Estevan was shocked, Anton Mercer was going to make him a general! " _But, Anton I'm... I'm just a commander, how can I lead an entire army? I'm not even sure if I'm worthy._" This touched the hearts of the heroes, even though he was young he was honest. " _Hehehe, nor was I son. But I know for a fact that you have a great leadership, you look after your own. Even though the situation looks grim, you still take care of your men._" Anton then reached over and grabbed a badge from a desk near his bed, and brought it to the young commander. " _Take it, Estevan. Lead us to victory... lead us to freedom._" Estevan then grabbed the dying man's hand which held the badge, his hands trembling as tears flowed like rivers. " _I am proud to have called you... son._" With that he closed his eyes, and let out a deep breath. A small smile was on his face, as his pulse had flat-lined.

The heroes lowered their heads in respect, for a great man who took care of the immortal in his youth. Some of them shed tears from this scene as the young boy before them sobbed silently. Estevan then wiped his tears away, and made it out of the room. There stood before him were the rest of the rebel soldiers, all stood at attention and saluted to their new general.

" _Sir! What are your orders sir?_" One of the soldier questioned. Estevan looked at them, then at his badge. With a look of determination he placed the badge on his shirt, and gazed at his men. " _We finish what Anton Mercer wanted. We will reclaim our homes, we will bring freedom! We will unit against this tyranny, AND WE WILL WIN THIS WAR!_" With that the soldiers all shouted as their fight for freedom and peace still continued.

" After I became general, I had been leading my army, against the Nazis. Under my guidance we were stronger than before, we had brought down many Nazis, and we had fought to the year 2014. The year when world war 3 had ended." Estevan spoke. The screen rippled again showing the heroes what had been going on in the five years of war. And like the immortal said, it is the year 2014 on his world. And the war would soon be over.

The viewing screen showed them his past self in his twenties, the same age they assume he is in their presence. It showed them a hard and intense battle between the rebels and the Neo Nazis, friend and foe fell by the numbers, but the republic continued to press on. They soon reached the main base of the Neo Nazis, which happens to be the corrupted UN building. Then before they could counter attack, the republic had used tanks and fired at the forsaken building, killing all of the Nazis and the corrupted world leaders all in one strike. The building was crumbling down, smoke and debris was seen, the republic let out loud cheers of joy. Estevan was smiling at his men, he had done it. He had brought everyone together, and brought them to victory. He had helped win world war 3.

" I gotta say kid, I've seen my far share of action before. But I never thought that you would actually bring down those Nazi bastards in your world ." Fury said with a smile. Everyone else agreed to the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. " He's right son. Had you been born into our world and in my time, I would've gladly fought along side you." Captain America said feeling proud at the immortal. Seeing the smiles on their faces, Estevan felt a familiar sense of feeling like he was with his family again. Despite that, he lowered his head with a scowl. This didn't go unnoticed by Black Canary. " Are you alright Estevan?" She asked.

Estevan shook his head. " No. I'm not alright." Everyone was confused by this. " Even though I helped win world war 3, the real war was only the beginning."

Xavier then felt realization hit him. " Your referring to the Demon Wars, aren't you?" Estevan's scowl only deepened by the name. " Yes, it was worse a lot worse than world war 3 could ever be." " How worse could it be?" The dark knight asked him.

Instead of answering him, he pointed at the screen silently asking them to continue watching. The screen then showed them a horrible earthquake in his world, the earth had shook worse than anyone could ever imagine. Then the ground began to crack, everyone had moved out of the way as fire soon spewed out from the crack as it grew wider. By then the earthquake had stopped, and the fire died out leaving smoke coming from the hole. The young general watched his men approach the hole with caution, not knowing what will happen.

Then all of a sudden the heroes then heard, a loud ungodly shriek coming from the ground. It sounded so inhuman, so horrible it sent chills down their spines, even Batman felt a little intimidated from the unholy noise. The screen showed them the republic had to cover their ears from the horrid noises. Then suddenly it all stopped. One of the soldiers inched closer to the hole till he was at the edge. He saw nothing but darkness in the hole, releasing as sigh of relief he turned to his friends and shrugged his shoulders. But before he or anyone else knew it, something came out of the hole, a clawed tentacle was seen as it skewered the soldier from the back.

Some of the republic soldiers let out screams as they watched, helplessly as the tentacle dragged the man down to the hole. They then heard screams of fear and pain, as they heard the sound of flesh being torn apart. Then all was real quiet, everyone had readied their weapons incase if the creature attacked again. Estevan watched along with his soldiers, not knowing what had happened. Then all of a sudden something came out of the hole and flew into the air catching everyone by surprise. From what the heroes could see, the creature was about the size of a ford focus, it had pale skin, bat-like wings with tears in them. It also had tentacles, clawed tentacles like the one that killed that one soldier. They also saw it's head had no eyes and in it's mouth, was the soldier it killed.

Gazing down at the humans, the creature then flung it's dead prey at them and let out an unholy cry into the sky. " It was from that day, Hell had been unleashed." The immortal said.

And true to his word, the screen showed them that more flying creatures had flew from the ground flying around the sky. Letting out horrible shrills and cries into the air. Then the ground shook again but this time, the ground was rising up and something bursted through it with such inhuman strength. A large creature had crawled from the hole it made, it's skin was a infernal red color, it had two huge hands with massive boney claws chained on it's wrists. It had two huge spikes facing backwards on it's hunched back, it had chains hanging loosely on it's body. It had armor covering it from the waist down. Two horns were on each side of it's face and it had horrid soulless yellow eyes that seemed to be blazing like fire. It was much larger, large than the Hulk. The beast let out a huge roar which sounded like a exploding volcano.

Then more of those horrid beast crawled out from various holes through out the land, each one more horrifying and uglier than the last. Then the rebels and any surviving Nazi opened fired at the monsters, who charged at them. No matter how much ammo they used, their weapons didn't seem to slow any of them down. As the monsters got closer, they started to slaughter all of them. Men and women were either crushed, slashed, stabbed or devoured as the monsters killed everyone in their sights.

Superman and the other heroes all lost their color as the screen showed them a horror far beyond any of them have witnessed. " HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! WHAT IS ALL THAT?!" Tygra exclaimed as she saw one man getting grabbed by one of the creatures, and then bit his whole body off from the waist. " This is what made me what I am today. What you all are seeing, demons, _real _demons, who had rising from the depths of Hell. Our victory over world war 3 was the right moment they were waiting for. To catch all of humanity off guard. TO STRIKE!" Estevan snarled.

The screen then showed them his past self, standing there in absolute terror, as his army, his family was getting killed. They weren't the only ones, civilians who were still there, were also getting slaughtered. Everything around him was being taken away from him again! Then the sound of the hulking demon was heard again, snapping him out of his trance. He saw it charging at him like a bull. Anger, intense anger was filling every fiber of his body, gritting his teeth Estevan's face twisted in a angry sneer and let out a war cry, as he charged for the demon as will firing his machine gun at the beast.

As they drew closer, the demon slammed it's huge claw downwards, but Estevan dodged it's attack and jumped on it's arm and started firing at it's face. Yelling in anger at the beast for killing his family, the demon roared as it swiped at him, only for him to jump on it's back and continued firing. The demon bucked around trying to remove the pest on it's back. Reaching over the dreg of Hell grabbed the general and slammed him on the ground. Estevan was in serious pain from the demon slamming him on the ground. Then the demon brought him back up, and delivered a powerful backhand sending the young general flying into a ruined wall.

The heroes were horrified as they saw him couch out huge amounts of blood. They saw him on all fours trying to get back up, none of them even knew how he survived a serious blow like that. " Gott im himmel." NightCrawler muttered as he crossed himself. Never once had he seen such horror before, being a Christian he knew the kind of terrible things those demons were capable of.

Batman for once felt a small amount of fear, he had never seen this kind of slaughter before. Never once did his enemies massacred an entire city before. And now he was witnessing that kind of horror.

Johnny and Peter had to hold their mouths, cause they were about to vomit from the gory site. Hawkgirl was shedding tears as she witnessed a demon hound pouncing on a mother and her children as it was tearing them apart. " **Oh my god! How can such creatures like these be so cruel and heartless.**"

The wives in the audience had turned to their lovers for comfort, they couldn't watch anymore. The couldn't stand the site of innocent men, women and children getting killed, while some of the heroes glared hatefully at the demons. The screen showed them the young general slowly getting up, then he saw that he was surrounded by the horrid beasts. But what horrified him is that they were holding the dead bodies of his fallen army, in their teeth, claws and horns. Some of them even had their terrified faces facing him from their mouths. The demons were taunting him, showing him his now dead family and laughing at his failure. Now pure intense rage, anger and hatred within him had skyrocketed as he snarled at them gripping a knife he pulled from it's sheath. Glaring hatefully at them.

" _God damn you all! _**_GOD DAMN YOU_ ALLLLL!**" He roared as he charged at the armies of Hell. The heroes watched as he jumped over a hell hound, used it as a spring board, leaping on a horned demon and sank his knife in it's head. The demon howled as blood sprayed everywhere. Jumping from the demon Estevan landed on another one and repeated the same tactic. Landing on the ground Estevan pulled a grenade and threw it in the mouth of with an upside down face. Exploding inside it's mouth. A hell hound tried to pounce on the general, only for him to side-step and sank his blade in it's throat. No matter how hard he fought, each demon would not simply die so easily.

Then his eyes became blood red once more, as the mysterious power was awakening with every moment. With his power showing Estevan ran to the nearest demon, grabbed it's head and twisted it violently breaking it's neck. Then a winged demon flew by and tried to bite the young man, but Estevan jumped over it, and stabbed his knife in it's back. They were son in the air as the demon tried it's best to get the human off. Estevan then grabbed it's wing and snapped it like a twig. The demon cried as it started to fall from the sky, the empowered general then jumped from the falling beast, landing on another and delivered a powerful axe kick sending it crashing down.

As they watched the Hulk was impressed by this man's strength. Even though he considered himself the strongest on his world, he began to wonder how well this man would do in a fist fight with him.

" Odin's beard! I've seen my fair share of battles against armies of demons, but they are nothing compared to this madness." Thor spoke with such awe, as he witnessed the immortal's past self land on a four legged demon, grabbed it's spike and pulled with all his might. Soon the chest cavity exploded in a bloody shower.

Landing in a circle of demons, one demon with dark brown skin, spikes on it's back and a long nose. Grabbed him by the waist, But Estevan punched it's head causing it to release as it's head caved in. Then a pale demon with a skeletal like face, with thin tendrils on it's head tried to stab him with it's blade like arm, only for the empowered general to grab it and ripped it from it's socket. Then like what he did to Juggernaut he used it's arm like a bat, swinging his left arm over and over on the demon's head. Then using the sharp end of the arm Estevan jammed it into it's head.

The heroes watched the young man killing the dregs of Hell left and right, which explains why he killed Metallo and Juggernaut. To him anyone or anything, man or demon were enemies in his eyes. That's why he said all those things about justice and morality. Soon the screen showed them that, the earth was shaking again only much fiercer. The ground exploded and fire was shooting up in the sky. Estevan stopped attacking and turned his sights at the flame. Even the demons stopped and gazed upon the flames. They then began to mutter and speak in their unholy language, to the heroes none of them could understand it but Estevan could.

" _He comes...!_"

"_ The dark one has arrived!_"

" _Let the heavens tremble with fear!_"

" _And shroud the world into absolute darkness and despair!_"

" Wha...what is happening? What are they talking about?" Wasp asked. Estevan's scowl deepened even more of what was about to come. " They speak of their master's coming. The one who unleashed Hell on my world, and started the Demon Wars."

The screen showed them a massive pillar was coming from the ground, and on it and shadowed figure was seen rising with the pillar as the fires around it grew even more. The demons roared, howled and wailed, throwing their arms in the air as the pillar stopped. The heroes then saw the shadowed figure reveal itself. Standing above the demon horde was a tall being, it looked like a man in his twenties, but it's skin was a greyish pale color, his body was lean and built. Black matter was covering his fore arms, and his waist all the way to his feet. Leaving his upper body exposed. His tail was black with a blade like tip, on his head was a boney like crown on his forehead. His hair was combed back with yellow tips. And his eyes was a color of black and yellow.

" Who...who is that?" Iron-Man asked. An angry look was seen on the immortal's face, as he glared at the demon in the screen. " That everyone, is the bastard responsible for bringing those demons on earth, the one who killed every man, woman and child. The one who turn my earth into a hellish place and destroyed it! This ladies and gentlemen is my most hated enemy. His name is Zodd, prince of Hell. Son of the devil himself. Lucifer!"

Everyone was completely shocked by this news. The demon on the screen, was the one who J'onn, Xavier, Jean and Emma saw within Estevan's mind destroyed his world. None of them even thought that this monster is the son of the devil. The screen showed them crossing his arms, gazing down his subject and smiled a sadistic and demonic grin as fires blazed behind him. This was the beginning the beginning of Hell on earth!

**To be continued.**

**Sorry it took so long, but I've decided to make this a two part chapter. So here's part 1 and don't fret part 2 will be made soon.**


End file.
